PokemonDragonball Z: The Wish
by Phantom 1
Summary: The Anime Crossover Saga continues where two teams of heroes unite to find the Dragonballs before a team of mutated Saiyans do.
1. Notes/Prologue

Hi, everybody. Stephen F. here. This marks the second installment into the Anime   
Crossover saga. If you've already read my first piece, Pokemon/Ranma 1/2: Ultimate Evil,   
Ultimate Power then you know what to expect. If you didn't, don't worry. I've put a brief   
summary at the beginning.   
This story will make several references to the Pokemon and Dragonball Z television   
series. Some of the dialogue and/or events might not be entirely accurate. That's because   
I took the episodes of each series that I know and used logic to apply the dialogue. I   
appologize for any mistakes made.   
  
  
Disclaimers:   
Pokemon and all related people, places, events are the property of:   
4 Kids Entertainment   
Kids WB   
Nintendo   
Dragonball Z/GT and all related people, places, and events are the property of:   
Toriyama Akira   
Bird Studio   
Shueisha   
Fuji TV   
FUNimation   
Pioneer   
etc...   
  
Pokemon/Dragonball Z: The Wish   
Notes   
Pokemon   
Same facts apply in UEUP (Ultimate Evil, Ultimate Power).   
  
The Pokemon translation captions will be changed to "[ ]"  
***   
  
Dragonball (Z, GT, etc.)   
There are so many characters in the Dragonball world that it's hard to keep track of them all.   
So, this is a list of the characters who will appear (names on the left are ones who will   
appear the most, ones on the right will appear, but not as much as the ones on the left):   
Goku Trunks   
Gohan Master Roshi   
Piccolo Goten   
Yamcha Chi-Chi   
Tien Puu'ar   
Krillin King Kai   
Chao-Zu   
Vegeta   
Bulma   
***   
IN UEUP, Ash Ketchum and his friends, Misty and Brock were recruited by Professor Oak to   
come with him on a trip to share the wonders of Pokemon with the world. Along with gym leader   
Sabrina and Ditto Trainer Duplica as well as new friends Kojiyoshi and Ayako, They traveled to   
their first stop which was Nerima in Japan, home to some very unusual people. Such as teenage   
gender-switching martial artist Ranma Saotome and his friends. Then, everybody teams up with   
Mew Two, the genetically engineered Pokemon who tried to destroy Ash, Misty, and Brock a few   
months back in stopping a giant creature called the Nikaron. Controlled by Giovanni, the   
leader of Team Rocket, the combined forces of Pokemon and martial artists were able to defeat   
the Nikaron and save Nerima and the world.   
  
Meanwhile, Misty had been mortally injured in an accidental attack by blind-man Mousse.   
She was in a coma during the battle with the Nikaron. Now, everybody, especially Ash is hoping   
she would come around. She did, but fate had a surprise in store for the Pokemon gang.   
***   
  
Prologue   
Ash, Brock, Yoshi, Ayako, Sabrina, Duplica, Pikachu, Togepi, Prof. Oak, Ranma, and Dr.   
Tofu stood inside the room that Dr. Tofu set up for Misty. Since they got back, her breathing   
has returned to normal and she even sneezed. A sure sign that she was going to be all right.   
Everybody watched as the blue eyes that Ash found so captivating slowly opened. They   
decided to keep a few feet back so Misty doesn't get startled when she sees all the faces.   
  
Misty groaned. "What happened to me? Who are you?"   
  
"I am Doctor Tofu. You are in my clinic. You've been like this for a couple of days."   
  
"If I've been asleep for all this time, how come I still feel tired?"   
  
"It's the drugs we had to give you to keep you from slipping into a deeper coma then you   
were already in," Dr. Tofu explained. "Don't worry, in a few days, you'll feel like yourself   
again."   
  
"That's good." Misty then saw Ash and the others. "Um... Doctor, can I ask you a   
question?"   
  
"Sure. Go ahead."   
  
"Who are all these people?"   



	2. Who am I?

Chapter 1: Who Am I?   
  
Everybody looked at Misty like she was off her rocker. At first, Ash thought she was   
playing a joke, maybe something to get back at him for ruining her bike all those years ago.   
But he could definitely see confusion in Misty's cool blue eyes.   
  
"Please say she's joking about that," Yoshi said.   
  
"She's joking," Brock replied.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"I'm not sure." Yoshi facefaulted. He thought he was the only one who made up lame   
jokes.   
  
"Misty, don't you remember any of us?" Ayako asked.   
  
Misty shook her head. "No. Should I?"   
  
Dr. Tofuu got his stethescope out. "Hmmm.... I'm fairly sure that this has something to   
do with the fall. Misty, take a deep breath." Misty took several deep breaths while Dr. Tofu   
ran his stethescope around her back under her shirt.   
  
"Could you all please wait in the other room?" Dr. Tofu asked.   
  
"But..." Ash started to protest but Brock and Yoshi ussured him out. Dr. Tofu ran his   
stethescope all over Misty's back and chest. He then proceeded to give her a physical with   
some alterations. Taking the hammer he used to test reflexes, Dr. Tofu tapped it on Misty's   
head and asked to tell him when it hurts. Misty finally responded when the hammer touched an   
area between her right temple and eyebrow.   
When Dr. Tofu came out, his face was solemn.   
  
"What's the prognosis, Doc?" Duplica asked.   
  
"Misty has amnesia," Dr. Tofu declared. The group groaned. Anybody could've told him   
that. Then the doctor continued, "the problem is, I can detect no dislocation in her brain.   
However, I'm a chiropractor, not a brain doctor. You might want to take her to Tokyo General   
Hospital. They have equipment that can do this job a lot better."   
  
"Stephen can take you there," Ranma suggested. "He can make vehicles out of ki-energy."   
  
"All right. I don't reccoment that everybody goes. How about Misty, Stephen, Ranma,   
Ash, Brock, and myself. The rest of you will stay here until we get back."   
  
"When will that be?" Sabrina asked.   
  
"Depends on how long the tests take," Dr. Tofu replied.   
**   
  
And so, Ash, Misty, Ranma, Stephen, Brock, and Dr. Tofu took off to Tokyo with help from   
Stephen's ki-bus. Yoshi, Ayako, Sabrina, Duplica, and Prof.. Oak went back to the Tendo Dojo.   
Pikachu and Togepi were under the care of Yoshi and Duplica.   
When Akane, Shampoo, Ryouga, Ukyou, Cologne, and Mousse heard about what happened, they   
all wanted to follow Ranma there for different reasons. But before any of them could leave,   
Sabrina stopped them by telekinetically holding them in place while Prof. Oak explained.   
  
"Ranma is technically their bodyguard," Prof. Oak commented. "He is there in case the   
guy who controlled the Nikaron will appear again."   
  
"The Professor is right," Cologne agreed. She wanted to get to him but not as much as   
the others. She had self-control. "Son-In-Law has handled himself in far tougher situations. This, believe it or not, might be the toughest situation that Ash and his friends will ever come up against. And all of you pouncing on them like wild animals will not help them or help Misty get her memory back. So you all better sit down and be quiet." Despite Cologne's size and age, she is a powerful martial artist. And when she commanded respect, she got it (well, not from Ranma who still calls her "Old Ghoul.") She got the respect from the others.   
  
Suddenly, Akane asked, "how do we know that's Ranma with them?" Everybody looked at her   
like she was crazy.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Yoshi asked.   
  
"Ranma has never displayed any sort of kindness before. Why would he start now. Maybe   
he's taking Misty on as his fiancee. Or that isn't even Ranma at all." Everybody burst into   
argument which was solved after five minutes when Sabrina nailed them all to the floor   
psychically at the same time, shutting their mouths.   
  
"Ranma has earned Ash's respect," Cologne explained. "Despite their attitudes, they are   
both destined for greatness. Destined for heroism. That's why Ranma chose to go with them.   
It was in his destiny."   
  
"No way."   
  
"I don't believe it."   
  
"That bakka, a hero? Get out of town!"   
  
"Actually," Cologne said, her eyes closed and arms crossed. "He did it because Dr. Tofu   
asked him to. You see, it all has to do with respect. Something all of you never show anyone   
but yourselves." If that was suppose to invoke shame in the teens, it worked. They all felt   
the weight that came with having a guilty conscience.   
  
"What do we do now?" Yoshi asked Prof. Oak.   
  
"There's nothing we can do," the Pokemon Researcher replied. "Nothing but wait and hope   
everything turns out all right.   
**   
  
Ash, Ranma, Misty and the others returned later that night. They explained how Misty was   
given multiple scans such as x-ray, gamma, even a new scan called a sonic spectrolizer. It was   
suppose to function like an x-ray but used echolocation much like dolphins to detect any bones   
out of place.   
In the end, the doctors found an "irregularity" in Misty's brain. They thought that when   
the television fell on Misty, it stunned all the neurons going to the part of her brain that   
contains long-term memory and identification functions.   
The doctors also said that was the part they could explain. There was also a part they couldn't   
explain. A mental block, keeping her from accessing her memories. What nobody knew was that  
something was keeping Misty from remembering, the reason forgotten.  
The doctors also said that there were several ways to bring Misty's memory back. One was bonk   
her on the head again (that was quickly discarded). Another was to take her to familure   
surroundings and hope that it triggers some discarded memories (that was discarded too since   
they weren't on Pokemon Island). There was a third method but it was so unpredictable and so   
unlikely that the Doctors didn't even bother telling them.   
  
Misty sat in the Tendo's living room watching television. A cartoon show about a couple   
of kids traveling the land with strange creatures with fantastic powers (Ash hoped it would   
trigger a memory flash but no such luck). Brock came in and sat down next to her.   
  
"Hey Misty, I think I have something that might help bring your memory back." Misty   
looked at him curiously. Brock held up Togepi.   
  
"Priiii! Togepi!" It cried holding out its fingernail-size arms. [Mommy, pick me up!]  
  
"What is it?" Misty asked. Brock sighed. Misty realized that his plan to show her   
something familure didn't work.   
  
"It's Togepi," Brock explained. "Your baby Pokemon."   
  
"I may not know much about myself, but I do know that humans produce humans, not   
creatures like that."   
  
"But Misty, you were the first thing Togepi saw when it hatched. That means that it   
thinks you're its mother."   
  
"Hey Misty," Ash called from the door to the kitchen. "Someone wants to see you." He   
stepped aside to reveal Psyduck. Ash knew that Misty hated Psyduck. Maybe seeing it would   
trigger a memory flash.   
  
"Aw, what a cute duck," Misty commented petting Psyduck on the head. Ash and Brock fell   
over each other.   
  
"Psy? Duck?" [Cute? Me?]  
  
"This is serious," Brock realized as he and Ash picked themselves up from the floor.   
Ash snapped his fingers. "I just remembered something. Misty has a fear of bugs."   
  
"Hey, I'm getting you. If we show Misty one of Butterfree's babies, Misty might be so   
afraid, that the memories will come gushing out."   
  
"Exactly." Ash brought out Dexter (his pokedex). He opened up the list of all the   
Pokemon that he ever caught and scanned down until it came to "Catterpie." Pressing the white   
button, a pokeball appeared in front of them, teleported from Prof. Oak's lab on Pokemon Island.   
  
"Hey Misty," Ash said. "Catch!" And he threw the pokeball into Misty's lap. The   
pokeball burst open and the red energy formed a green insect-like Pokemon.   
  
"Rieeeeee-rie-rieeeee," Catterpie spoke. [Hi, I'm Catterpie. Who are you?]  
  
Misty looked at Ash and Brock questionly. "So?" Ash and Brock's heads dropped.   
  
"Well, we tried our best," Brock said. While Ash returned Catterpie to Pokemon Island,   
the Pokemon Gym Leader went over to pick up Togepi.   
  
But the egg Pokemon wouldn't leave its mother. "Pri. Togepi-pi-togepi." [No, I want to to stay   
with mommy.]   
"It's all right," Misty said, handing Togepi to Brock. "I'm not exactly sure how to take   
care of a Togepi."   
  
Brock took Ash over into the corner. Out of Misty's ears. "Ash, this is very serious."   
  
"I know," Ash replied. "Poor Misty."   
  
"Misty? I was worried about Togepi."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Babies, even Pokemon babies are very dependent on their parents," Brock explained.   
  
"They usually take an imprint of the parent who's around them the most. But Togepi only has   
one parent and she's unable to perform her duties."   
  
"What are you saying?"   
  
"I'm saying that if Misty doesn't get her memory back, Togepi could become depressed.   
And depression for a baby is just as dangerous as getting shot or falling off a cliff."   
  
"Brock, you're not saying..."   
  
"That's just what I'm saying, Ash. If Misty doesn't get her memory back soon, Togepi   
could die."   



	3. The Dragon Discovery

Chapter 2: The Dragon-discovery   
  
Ranma came into the room. "Boy, this is bad," Ash told the martial artist. "Misty   
doesn't even freak out when she sees a bug. Her memory must be way past gone. We have to   
make her remember. If we don't do it soon, Togepi could die."   
  
"Are you guys going home after you're done here?" Ranma asked. They still had a day   
left before they were suppose to move on to the next location.   
  
"I'm not sure," Ash replied. "This wasn't planned."   
  
"Yeah. Mousse has that way of ruining an otherwise perfectly good time."   
  
"Perhaps I can help," a voice at the door said. It was Cologne. And she had a scroll   
strapped to her back.   
  
"You can help bring Misty's memory back?" Ash asked. Ranma was skeptic. Every time   
Cologne offered to help him out, there was a catch, usually a marriage to Shampoo.   
  
"No," Cologne replied. Ash and Ranma moaned and dropped to the ground. "But I do know   
something that can."   
  
"What's that?" Ash said as he picked himself up. Cologne cleaned off the coffee table   
(actually, she just knocked everything off) and placed the scroll down. It was written in   
Mandarin Chinese.   
  
"This scroll tells of an ancient power. A power called 'Dragonballs'."   
  
"Dragonballs?" Ranma and Ash said at the same time.   
Cologne nodded. "Dragonballs. There are seven of them in all. Once brought together,   
and the magic words called out, the eternal dragon god Shenlong will rise to grant whoever   
calls upon it one wish."   
  
"If we could get to those Dragonballs," Ash said getting excited. "Misty might be able   
to ask Shenlong to return her memory."   
  
Cologne nodded again. "There is just one problem. The Dragonballs are scattered   
throughout an island continent."   
  
"Island continent? What's that?"   
  
"You must mean Australia, don't you, Old Ghoul?" This came from Ranma of course.   
  
"I do not, Son-In-Law," Cologne replied. "This island-continent is not like Australia.   
It is an island-continent located north of the Hawaiian Islands. It is not located on any map   
because people are scared of what might happens if they go there."   
  
Suddenly Ash looked depressed again. "But we still have that Pokemon tour to do. How   
can we go on the tour and find the Dragonballs at the same time? I don't even know where our   
next stop is going to be."   
  
"I can answer that for you, Ash," Prof. Oak said as he suddenly appeared beside the four   
(Misty has been listening in). "As it just so happens, we can make that island our next stop.   
We're not due in Tokyo for a few day."   
  
"That's great!" Ash said excitedly. Then turned to Misty. "If we could get to the   
Dragonballs, we can get your memory back." Misty smiled but it was a nervous smile.   
  
{Do I want my memory back?} She asked herself. {From what this Brock guy tells me, I'm   
not exactly nice to him or that Ash kid. Do I want to go back to being myself? But what   
about that Togepi creature? By getting my memory back, I might be able to take care of it   
like it wants me to. What am I going to do?}   
**   
  
Ranma, Akane, P-Chan, and Stephen went to the Tokyo International Airport with the   
Pokemon gang. Unlike the customs terminal at Pokemon Island, this one didn't have a rule   
about Pokemon (probably because they never even heard of Pokemon before).   
  
Ash shook Ranma's hand. "Thanks for everything, Ranma. I'm sorry we were leaving under   
such... bad conditions."   
  
"It's all right, Ash," Ranma replied. "Saving the world is a common pasttime in Nerima.   
Good luck trying to get Misty's memory back."   
  
"Are you sure you guys can't stay," Akane asked Sabrina and Duplica. "Nerima needs more   
girls who are not after bakka boy over there." Of course, she was referring to Ranma.   
  
"We're sure," Duplica replied with a glance at Sabrina and Ditto, who was disguised as a   
pokeball.   
Pikachu and P-Chan were saying good-bye in their own way.   
  
"Pika-pikachu-pi-pika." [Well, I guess this is good bye.]  
  
"Bwee. Bwee-bwee," P-Chan replied. [Yup. One thing.]  
  
"Pika-pikachu?" [What?]  
  
"Bwee." [Misty.]  
  
"Pikachu?" [What about her?]  
  
"Bwee-bwee-bwee-bwee-bwee." [I stole away when they took Misty to the hospital.]  
"Chu?" [So?]  
  
"Bwee-bwee-bwee-bwee-bwee-bwee-bwee." [I heard the Doctors talking about a third method of  
recovering her memory.]  
  
"Pi. Chu?" [Excellent! How?]  
  
"Bwee." [Zap her.]  
  
"Pikachu?" [What?]  
  
"Bwee-bwee-bwee-bwee-bwee-bwee-bwee-bwee." [An intense beam of energy to her head could restore  
her memory.]  
  
"Pika-pikachu-pika-kachu-pika-pikachu, pikachu?" [Are you sure that this is good info, P-Chan?]  
  
"Bwee." [Yes.]  
  
"pikachu pika-pi. Pikachu." Then Pikachu climbed up onto Ash's head. [I won't tell Ash. Thanks.]  
  
"Hey Pikachu, what were you saying to P-Chan?"   
  
"Pika-pikachu, pika-pi," Pikachu replied. [Never you mind, Ash.]  
  
"You know," Ranma said as the Pokemon crew entered the access tunnel that would take them   
to their plane. "They really are a bunch of nice guys."   
  
Suddenly Ranma found himself in his   
girl form.   
"Sorry," a guy said. He tripped and knocked his soda all over Ranma.   
  
"Pig-tailed girl!" A voice cried. Ranma knew that voice anywhere. It was Tatewaki   
Kuno. "Please, date me!" The Blue Thunder of Furikan High cried out as he began chasing   
Ranma-chan all around the airport. Akane, Stephen, and P-Chan just watched the chase which   
was like a Road Runner/Wily E. Coyote chase.   



	4. The Z-Team

Chapter 3: The Z-Team   
  
Vegeta, declared prince of the planet Vajita stood on the mountain, staring at the   
horizon.   
  
{To think that I could've destroyed all this,} the Saiyan thought. He still wanted to do   
it in a way but that wasn't what mattered now. He stared down at the five Dragonballs gathered   
at his feet. It took them over five weeks to get. Them meaning himself and the rest of the   
warriors: Kakarott (called Goku by everybody else), Piccolo, Yamcha, Chao-Zu, Krillin, and Tien.   
Down on the bottom of the hillside, Goku and the others watched.   
  
"Goku, if his wish comes true, you're dead meat," Krillin commented.   
  
"How do you know what he wishes," Tien asked, his third eye looking at the bald man   
cautiously.   
  
"I know Vegeta," Krillin said. "People like him will never change. He'll wish to make   
himself stronger than Goku then he'll destroy us all."   
  
"You're bluffing."   
  
"Try me."   
  
"Hush up, you two," Gohan said. "Something's happening."   
  
Up on the mountain, Vegeta called, "Eternal Dragon Shenlong, come forth!" The   
Dragonballs spun around and around and rose into the air. There was a flash of lightning and   
a giant dragon came down from the sky.   
  
"Who summons me?" The dragon asked.   
  
"I did. I am Vegeta, prince of the planet Vajita, once and true ruler of the Saiyan people."   
  
"State your wish," Shenlong said like he didn't care who Vegeta was.  
  
"I wish for you to resurrect my son, Trunks."   
  
"It is done." Energy emitted from the dragon's eyes and landed in front of Vegeta. The   
energy took a human form. The form of a teenager, about Gohan's height, with purple hair and   
eyes, muscular, with a sword strapped to his back.   
  
"Where am I?" He asked. He then saw Vegeta. "Dad? What's going on?"   
  
"Your wish has been granted," Shenlong replied. Shenlong then disappeared. The   
Dragonballs flew up into the air and vanished to the four corners of Dragonball-Island.   
  
The boy, Trunks, turned to his father with surprise on his face. "Father, you used the   
Dragonballs to resurrect me?" Vegeta nodded. "But you won't be able to make yourself   
stronger than Goku."   
  
"Yeah, well... I realize that I don't need the Dragonballs to defeat him. I'm the most   
powerful Saiyan in the world and don't need any edge."   
  
"Of course, Dad."  
Vegeta lead Trunks down to the others where he was received with open arms coutesy of Earth's   
Special Forces.   
  
"Come on, everybody," Goku said. "Let's go back to my place."   
  
"You sure you want to do that, Goku?" Yamcha asked. "Chi-Chi can get pretty upset when   
you, Gohan, and Goten go off on Dragon Quests without telling her."   
  
"Don't worry, Yamcha," Goku assured his friend. "Once Chi-Chi finds out why we were   
going on a Dragon Quest, she'll understand it completely."   
**   
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THREE TOOK ANOTHER STUPID DRAGON QUEST!" Chi-Chi yelled at the   
three men. "You three think that just because you saved the universe a couple of times, that   
gives you the right to do whatever you want!" Yamcha and the other Dragon-Force stood out to   
the side to watch.   
  
"You think Chi-Chi's going to hit them again, Tien?" Chao-Zu asked, sitting on Tien's   
shoulder.   
  
"Maybe, Chao-Zu. Maybe." Goku, Gohan, and Goten were huddled in the corner, facing the   
wrath of Chi-Chi.   
  
"You know, at first I didn't mind you going off on these Dragon Quest. Particularly if   
it was to bring someone back from the alternate plane. But now, this is getting old."   
  
"But Chi-Chi," Goku protested. "Vegeta needed to bring his..."   
  
"I DON'T CARE IF VEGETA NEEDED A NEW PAIR OF SHOES! I am sick and tired of having you   
all running up and down the Earth looking for those stupid things! Those Dragonballs have kept   
you away from home for weeks! That's it, from now on, no more Dragon Quests!"   
  
"But Mo-om," Gohan and Goten complained at the same time.   
  
"No buts."   
  
"Not even if it is to save someone's life?"   
  
"Not even if it is to save someone's life. Your King-Kai friend can send them back in a   
year." Inside, Goku shook his head. {Chi-Chi doesn't know how difficult it is to bring back   
the dead without the Dragonballs,} he thought to himself.   
  
{Goku.} Speak of the devil. It was King-Kai contacting him telepathically.   
  
{Yes, King-Kai. What is it?}   
  
{I need you and the others to gather the Dragonballs and prepare for an arrival.}   
  
{Oh man. Chi-Chi just said I couldn't go on any more Dragon Quests.}   
  
{But Goku, if you don't, a baby could die.} Goku could just imagine King-Kai up at his   
orb of a world (literally, it was a small round spheroid) with his monkey Bubbles and his   
grasshopper, Gregory, looking down on them. Despite King-Kai's rolly-polly form and somewhat   
institutionable personality, his wisdom and training had pulled Goku through tough times.   
  
After he was killed by Ravitz, he journied to King-Kai's place at the insistence of Kami, the   
Namek who was guardian of the Earth and spiritually connected with Piccolo as well as the Earth   
Dragonballs, to train. Goku spent close to a year there, training. When Vegeta and Nappa   
arrived on Earth, Goku had to abandon his training to save Yamcha and the others from their   
terrible wrath. But Goku arrived too late. Yamcha, Tien, Chao-Zu, and Piccolo were already   
killed. Gohan and Krillin were on the verge of collapsing into a coma. Goku was able to defeat   
Nappa and then Vegeta himself, but at a sacrifice. Goku was mortally wounded and to recover   
fully would take months, maybe years.   
  
{King-Kai, I don't know what to do. Chi-Chi may not be as strong as me, or Vegeta, or   
even Goten there, but she has a temper that would be on rival with a Super Saiyan level 8!}   
Super Saiyan level 8 was almost impossible to achieve. To reach that level would be like   
achieving godhood. So, King-Kai could imagine how hard Chi-Chi's anger was.   
  
But he wasn't about to let down. {Goku, this is a very important. Maybe not as   
important as the Tree of Might or fighting Saiyans, but two people's lives depend on those   
Dragonballs.}   
  
{Sure, King-Kai. I'll tell the others.} Goku switched his attention back to the   
physical plane where Chi-Chi was just finished her argument.   
  
"Don't want you to get hurt," Chi-Chi finished. "So, now do you understand, Goku?"   
  
"Yeah, Chi-Chi. You're right. In fact, why don't you start dinner. Me and the guys   
will go gather fire wood." Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Chao-Zu, Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta all   
looked at him like he was crazy.   
  
"What was that all about, Goku?" Yamcha asked as soon as they were outside.   
  
"King-Kai just contacted me telepathically. He says if we don't gather the Dragonballs   
in time, someone could die."   
  
"Oh man," Tien commented to the others. "When King-Kai wants somebody to do something,   
it better get done."   
  
"I need you guys to gather the Dragonballs for me. It's a matter of life and death."   
  
"What's wrong, Kakarott?" Vegeta asked, a smirk on his face. "Afraid Chi-Chi will beat   
you up again."   
  
"Go ahead, Saiyan," Krillin said, beginning to get mad. "Push one more button!"   
  
"That's enough, both of you," Goku said. "Krillin, calm down. Vegeta, for your   
information, I'm only stalling until I can get out of Chi-Chi's eye-sight. Then I'll join   
you."   
  
{Goku.}   
  
"Hang on, everybody. King-Kai's trying to contact me again." {Yes, King-Kai?}   
  
{Goku, there's a plane going down. You and the Dragon Force must stop the plane from   
crashing.}   
  
{A plane crash? King-Kai, what does that have to do with anything?}   
  
{The passengers on that plane must survive. It is a matter of interdimensional   
importance!}   
  
Goku sighed. "Tien, Vegeta, get Piccolo and start looking for the plane. Yamcha,   
Krillin and Chao-Zu will go to Capsule Corp. and retrieve Bulma's Dragonball radar. Trunks,   
Gohan, and Goten will..."   
  
"Goku! Where's that firewood? Sheesh, I thought with all your powers, you could at   
least get firewood in five seconds."   
  
"Sure, Chi-Chi. You three uh... start looking for the Dragonballs in all the usual   
places."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Like where they were the last time we found them. Maybe they'll return there."   
Everybody knew that was unlikely. Since every time after someone makes a wish, the Dragonballs   
scatter in different directions and hide in different locations. But Goku was the leader and   
had saved the universe more times than any of the others.   



	5. Leave it to Vegeta

Chapter 4: Leave it to Vegeta   
  
Prof. Oak struggled to uphold the plane as it lost altitude.   
  
"What a time for an engine leak," he moaned.   
  
"Couldn't we get our Pokemon to help us?" Brock asked, bracing his feet against the   
dashboard.   
  
"We don't have enough flying Pokemon," Aya commented.   
  
"Sabrina," Ash called. "Can you use your telekinesis to glide us down?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Ash, but I can't lift anything this big." Their plane was a typical CV-47   
biplane.   
  
"What if you and your Kadabra combined powers?" Yoshi asked.   
  
"We would need to be outside the plane," Sabrina explained. Suddenly the plane evened   
off.   
  
"What's happening?" Misty asked.   
  
"I don't know," Duplica replied. "But it feels like we evened out." The plane slowly   
lowered to a grassy field. The door opened and the Pokemon crew tumbled out.   
  
"Pika-pika-pikachu," Pikachu commented. [Next time leave the flying to the Pidgeys.]  
  
It was then that Ash threw up, all over Misty.   
"Oops. Sorry, Misty." Ash half expected Misty to clobber him but was surprised when all   
Misty said was "eww. Gross." Ditto transformed into a Squirtle and sprayed Misty off. Ash   
let out a hefty sigh. At least something good came out of Misty loosing her memory. She   
forgets her attitude toward Ash can be anything but hospitable.   
  
"Where are we?" Aya asked.   
  
"I don't know," Prof. Oak replied as he took out a map. "That updraft we hit veered us   
off course a little."   
  
"What's even weirder was the way we simply evened out like we were on the road instead of   
in the air," Brock said. He looked under the plane, expecting to see treds or something from   
the landing gear or to see why the engine malfunctioned but the plane landed on its belly and   
there were no marks what-so-ever.   
  
"So now what do we do?" Duplica questioned. Togepi waddled over to Misty, wanting her   
to pick it up. But Misty ignored the egg Pokemon's pleas. Togepi's eyes swelled up with   
tears. Pikachu tried to comfort it, but it couldn't give it the love and affection it needed   
from its mother.   
  
In the air, out of the sight of the Pokemon crew, Tien, Vegeta, and Piccolo watched the   
group discuss their current situation.   
  
Vegeta humphed. "Children like these are not worthy of the attention of a proud warrior   
like me."   
  
"But King-Kai said that we had to save that plane," Tien said. "He told Goku it was a   
matter of interdimensional importance."   
  
"King-Kai is an embarrassment when it comes to training methods," Piccolo said, clad in   
his usual turbin and cape. "But he wouldn't ask us to do this if it wasn't something   
important."   
  
"So now what do we do, Namek?" Vegeta asked. "We saved them."   
  
"I want to find out why King-Kai is so interested in these children," Piccolo said.   
Moving at a speed so fast, he seemed to have just disappeared, Piccolo descended and moved   
himself out of frame with reality so he would appear invisible to everybody else (except Tien   
and Vegeta who could see them because of their training). He heard Pikachu talking to Ash.   
  
"Pi-pi-pi-pikachu-pika-pika-pi," Pikachu said. [Togepi wanted Misty's attention, Ash.]  
  
"And Misty didn't hear its pleas, right?"   
  
"Pi." [Yup.]  
  
"This is serious, Pikachu. According to Brock, if Misty doesn't get her memory back soon,   
Togepi could die from not being loved."   
  
"Chu. Pika-pi-pi-pi." [Oh no. Poor Togepi.]  
  
"I know, Pikachu, I know."   
  
{So, this Misty has lost her memory,}Piccalo thought. He then looked at Misty, Ayako,   
Sabrina, and Duplica. {I wonder which one of the girls is this Misty?}   
  
As Tien and Vegeta watched from up above, a word caught Vegeta's ear: "Dragonballs."   
  
"They are after the Dragonballs," Vegeta said. "I must stop them."   
  
"Vegeta, wait," Tien called. But it was too late.   
  
"Pika-pi, pika-pikachu!" [Ash, incoming!] Ash looked up as Vegeta rammed   
into him.   
  
Vegeta was still new to this hero stuff. A fault of his is that he couldn't tell the   
good guys from the bad guys. That was why he struck as Ash with a vengence.   
  
"As sure as I'm the prince of Vajita, I will not let you have the Dragonballs!" Vegeta   
declared as he picked up Ash by the collar.   
  
"Not again," Ash moaned.   
  
"Pika-pikachu, Pika-pi. PIIIIIIIII-KAAAAAA-CHUUUUU!" [Hang on, Ash. THUNDER SHOCK ATTACK!]  
Caught off guard, Vegeta buckled from Pikachu's attack. Taking out his scanner (freshly   
repaired by Bulma), Vegeta donned it over his left eye and scanned Pikachu's power rating.   
  
{Remarkable! That creature's power level is at 1456! That's almost Piccolo's power   
level.} Vegeta got up and held out two fingers.   
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!"   
  
But Sabrina was two steps ahead of the Saiyan. "Kadabra, teleport Pikachu out of harm's   
way." Kadabra, who like Sabrina, used to be Pikachu's enemy but now its friend, appeared.   
  
"Kadabra!" It cried. Aiming its free hand at Pikachu, the psychic Pokemon   
beamed Pikachu away, making Vegeta eat dirt.   
  
Goku, Gohan, and Goten appeared besides Tien.   
  
"Let me guess," Goku said. "Vegeta's trying to play hero. Again."   
  
"Yup."   
  
Down on the ground, Vegeta got up, still spitting out dirt.   
"Ptooie! You'll pay for that, girl."   
  
"Will that be cash, check, or credit?" Sabrina joked. Ash and Brock smiled. Haunter   
really has made Sabrina lighten up.   
Vegeta tried rushing her now but Sabrina teleported out of the way. Vegeta scanned her   
with his scanner.   
  
{1600? How can that be possible for such a girl? Even Kakarott didn't have her level   
when he was her age!}   
  
"You'll have to forgive my friend," a voice from behind Vegeta said. "He has a tendency   
to fight first and ask questions never. Now, how about you tell us why you want the   
Dragonballs." It was Goku. And he was flanked by Gohan, Goten, Tien, and Piccolo.   



	6. Prophecy

Chapter 5: Prophecy   
  
"That is unlike King-Kai," Master Roshi said as he took another swig of his beer. "He   
wouldn't ask for something without more of a detailed explanation."   
  
"I agree," Bulma said. "But it must be something serious."   
  
"All I know is that Goku said King-Kai told him to gather the Dragonballs and be ready   
for something," Yamcha told her for the fifth time.   
  
"But be ready for what?"   
  
"I wish I knew." Suddenly the door opened and Goku walked in followed by Tien, Piccolo,   
Vegeta (who was looking embarrassed for once), Gohan, Goten and the Pokemon crew.   
  
"Everyone, I like you to meet Ash, Misty, Brock, Kojiyoshi, Ayako, Sabrina, Duplica,   
Professor Oak, uh... Pikachu, Ditto, and Togepi." The last three names were said with   
uncertainty since Gohan didn't actually know what Pikachu, Ditto, and Togepi were.   
**   
  
"Thanks for letting us stay at your place, Mrs. Goku," Prof. Oak said later that night.   
The group were with Goku and his family all outside in the back yard of Goku's house.   
  
"It was my pleasure, Professor," Chi-Chi said. "When I found out that Goku was just   
trying to save your life, I thought that he was on another Dragon Quest."   
  
"Actually, that's why we're here," Prof. Oak replied. "We need the Dragonballs to wish   
Misty's memory back."   
  
"We can help you," Goten said. "We're experts at finding Dragonballs."   
  
"Oh no. I don't mind if Ash and his friends go on a Dragon Quest but I stand by my   
decision earlier. The three of you are going on no more Dragon Quests." Suddenly, an energy   
ball fell through the sky and right in front of the gathered individuals. When the smoke   
cleared, they realized it was King-Kai on his rump.   
  
"Now I remember why I hate trans-space travel," King-Kai said as Goku and Gohan pulled   
him up. The god went up and took a good look at Ash and his friends. "I was right," he cried.   
  
"They are the chosen ones!"   
  
"Chosen ones?" Everybody said that at the same time.   
  
King-Kai nodded. "These people have the Nexus Aura."   
  
"Nexus Aura?"   
  
"That's right. It's an energy aura seen only by beings on my power level. It shows   
that, shall matters of interdimensional importance arises, they can cross into other   
dimensions to stop them."   
  
"Are you sure you're talking about us?" Ash asked.   
  
"Ash, remember when I was explaining the Pokemon Prophecy to you guys back in Nerima?   
Ayako said.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well, I think that's what this... person is talking about."   
  
"What?"   
  
"It didn't occur to me until now that there was more to the Pokemon Prophecy than simply   
what I said back in Ranma's house."   
  
"Tell us," Goku requested. Ayako nodded.   
  
The legend of the Pokemon Prophecy is the legend of Pokemon itself. An ancient text says   
one day, an ultimate evil will rise from the dark and take on the world. Only the Monsters of   
Pockets can stop such an evil. Teamed with the humans of virtue, they will be praised as   
heroes, as champions, but most importantly, as Pocket Monsters.   
  
"Now, here's the part I forgot to tell you."   
  
The Pocket Monsters will become champions of not only space, but time as well. The   
giant, the bullies, the demons, the monsters, will all fall before their power. Then, when the   
Earth is facing its darkest hour, despite the power of their allies, the Pocket Monsters will   
make the ultimate move to save the dimensions. Only then, will they shall assume the most   
important identity of all: the identity of Pokemon.   
  
"That's what us in the Kami Realm believe too," King-Kai said when Ayako was done with   
her story.   
  
"So now we not only have to find the Dragonballs and get Misty's memory back, but fufill   
an ancient prophecy as well?" Brock moaned. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us."   
  
Goku turned to King-Kai. "The two people whose lives depend on the Dragonballs, King-Kai, who   
are they?"   
  
"Why Misty and Togepi," King-Kai said like it was something everybody should have known. Which   
the opposite of was true.   
  
Duplica noticed that Yoshi was unusually quiet.   
"Is something wrong, Yoshi?"   
  
"No. But there was something I was wondering."   
  
"About the prophecy?"   
  
"No. I was just thinking if the plural of alumnus is alumni, does that mean that the   
plural of Pikachu is Pikachi?" Everyone face-faulted at the practically useless question   
Yoshi asked.   



	7. Origin

Chapter 6: Origin   
  
Ash was up early the next day so he and Pikachu were out on top of the mountain,   
watching the red hue of the sun turn orange then white.   
  
"It feels so weird, Pikachu," Ash said.   
  
"Pika-pika?" [What do you mean?]  
  
"I mean, here we are, a million miles from home, caught up in some sort of prophecy. And   
to top it all off, we have Misty who doesn't remember who she is half the time. And back in   
Nerima, Akane Tendo told me that, that old woman, Cologne said we were destined for greatness.   
Talk about having the world on your shoulders."   
  
"Pika-pi, pikachu." [Ash, you're making me depressed.]  
  
"Sorry, buddy."   
  
"Um... excuse me." Ash and Pikachu turned to see Misty walking up the mountain. Ash   
half-expected to see Togepi or at least Psyduck but Misty was without her backpack and her   
pokebelt and her Togepi.   
  
"Misty, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Um..."   
  
"Ash."   
  
"Ash, I was wondering if you could help me."   
  
"How so?"   
  
"I'm trying to remember some of my past. Could you tell me how we met? Maybe that can   
help me remember something." Ash was embarrassed but right now, he would do anything to help   
Misty get her memory back. So, Ash told her.   
**   
  
Misty sat quietly by the brook, fishing. She was glad to be a long way from Cerulean   
City and her vain sisters. Suddenly her pole gave a sharp tug.   
  
"Oooh, I caught something!" She cried. "Wow, this seems like a big one!" She pulled   
and pulled at her line until a huge shadow flew into the air and landed about two feet from   
her.   
  
"Aww, it's just a kid," Misty said disappointedly. Then perked up when she saw the   
little yellow bundle cradled in his arms. "And a Pokemon! Are you all right?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Ash replied sputtering water out of his mouth.   
  
"I was talking to your Pikachu," Misty said ferociously. "It looks wounded. Don't you   
take care of it?"   
  
"Well, I..."   
  
"Never mind. There's a Pokemon Medical Center a mile from here in Viridian City." Just   
then, Ash saw the flock of Spearows that Pikachu zapped earlier. They were making a dive-bomb   
attack toward them.   
Ash ran up to the path and spotted a bike. He placed Pikachu into the basket and took   
off.   
  
"Hey," Misty called. "That's my bike!"   
  
"I promise I'll return it someday," Ash called back. Ash peddled as fast as he could.   
Suddenly it started to rain and Ash screamed when he saw that he was headding toward the edge   
of the cliff. Ash and the bike flew off the cliff and landed in the muddy path.   
**   
  
"Wow," Misty said. "Was I really that obnoxious?"   
  
"Even more so," Ash commented. Pikachu groaned. It knew what was coming up next. Ash   
told it just shortly before they arrived in Pewter City.   
  
Ash flicked the video monitor off. The start to his Pokemon Journey was a disaster. He   
didn't make a good first impression on his Pikachu and angred a flock of Spearows, and when he   
told Professor Oak about his situation, he just shrugged it off like it was no big deal. And   
him commenting that Gary and the others were already in Vermilion City didn't help.   
  
"There you are!" Ash turned to see the girl who pulled him and Pikachu out of the water   
holding her damaged bike like she was ready to beat him with it.   
  
"You little creep, you will pay for what you did to my bike! You and your Pikachu."   
**   
  
"Was I still mad at you when I lost my memory?"   
  
"I'm not sure. You keep reminding me of it but I guess this really climaxed at Cerulean   
City and your sister's Pokemon Center where we battled for a Cascade Badge."   
**   
  
"We shall use two Pokemon each," Misty declared. She and Ash were standing on floats on   
opposite sides of the pool.   
  
"Fine by me," Ash said with a smile at the same time thinking {This will be a piece of   
cake.} "Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash started to throw Pikachu to the center of the ring but   
Pikachu didn't want to do it. Ash thought it was because it hated water but then he realized   
that it didn't want to battle Misty because they were friends.   
Ash started with Butterfree and Misty chose Staryou. Despite Butterfree's attempt to use   
stun spore against Staryou, the water Pokemon triumphed.   
Ash recalled Butterfree and sent out Pidgeotto who made quick work against Starmie,   
Staryou's evolved form. Just when it seemed that Pidgeotto was winning, Team Rocket   
interviened.   
**   
  
Misty didn't know it, but Ash was leaving out a part. About back when Catterpie evolved   
into Metapod, how she commented that she never met anyone like him. Ash was embarrassed about   
mentioning that part to her, even if she did lose her memory.   
  
"Is any of this triggering any memory flashes, Misty?" Ash asked.   
  
"No, sorry."   
  
"It's all right. Perhaps if you ask one of the others, they could help."   
  
"Thanks." With a wave to Ash, she departed down the mountain.   
**   
  
"Come on, Togepi," Brock pleaded. "A bath won't kill you."   
  
"Pri! Togepi-togepi!" [No! Mommy do it!]  
  
"But Misty isn't here right now, Togepi."   
  
"Togepi!" Brock sighed and went over to Misty's pokebelt. He released   
Staryou and Psyduck.   
  
"Can you two try to give Togepi a bath?"   
  
"Hrah." [Sure.]  
  
"Duck?" [What's a bath?]  
  
"Yah-hrah." [Just hold it.]  
  
"Psy." [Kay.] Psyduck went behind Togepi and placed its claws around the baby.   
Staryou sprayed its water gun. But the stream was so powerful that it propelled both Psyduck   
and Togepi to the other end of Goku's house.   
  
"Yah." [Sorry.]  
  
"Psy-yi-yi!" [I've fallen and I can't get up.] Brock sighed and returned Staryou and   
Psyduck to their respective pokeballs. He then released Vulpix.   
  
"Vulpix, I need you to watch Togepi for me. I need a break."   
  
"Vul-vul." [No problem.]  
  
"Thanks." Brock took a deep breath and sat down in a chair in the living room.   
  
{This isn't working,} Brock thought. {Maybe we can at least give Togepi to Misty for a   
while, just to play with it.}   
  
"Um... excuse me." Speak of the devil. Sure enough, it was Misty. "You're Brock,   
right?"   
  
"That's right," Brock replied. "Do you remember anything?"   
  
"No," Misty replied. "But Ash tells me that I wasn't exactly an angel."   
  
"You got that right. Especially at the hidden village."   
  
"The hidden village?" Brock sighed and began his story.   
**   
  
Bulbasaur was powerful, but electric Pokemon are strong against grass-type. Pikachu was   
able to send an electric charge through Bulbasaur's vine whip and shock him.   
Winding up like a baseball player, Ash threw his pokeball. The pokeball snagged the   
Bulbasaur.   
  
"Yes!" Ash cried. "I caught Bulbasaur."   
  
"Bulbasaur," Melody said quietly. "I'll miss you." Brock had Butterfrees in his stomach   
as he got ready to tell Melody his wish.   
  
"Melody, I was thinking, since Bulbasaur is leaving, maybe you could let me stay on with   
you." He said those last words quickly, afraid she might get mad at him like so many others   
have.   
  
But Melody only smiled and said, "oh Brock, that's so thoughtful. But I wouldn't want to   
keep you from your Pokemon Journey."   
  
"Oh yeah," Brock said embarrassed.   
Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and now Bulbasaur left the village, Melody and Oddish waving   
(well, Oddish moving its head side-to-side, making the grass on its head look like it was   
waving) good-bye.   
Brock sighed as he thought about how beautiful Melody was. It was then that Misty   
intervened.   
  
"So, what did Melody say when you told her you loved her, huh? Did she kiss you   
good-bye?"   
  
"That's enough stupid questions." Brock whacker her on top of her head which only   
encouraged Misty. "So that means you do love her! OW!" Brock slammed her head with his fist   
again.   
  
"Why don't you stay out of my business. Okay so she's good looking, I admit, but that   
gives you no right to pry yourself into other people's business!" Ash, Pikachu and Bulbasaur   
watched the two fight.   
  
"Did I miss something?" Ash asked his two Pokemon.   
  
"Bulba," Bulbasaur shrugged. [Beat's me.]  
**   
  
"You know, if I remembered all of this, I might actually be embarrassed."   
  
"Yeah, I haven't felt... Hey, I have an idea. Sabrina can help you."   
  
"Sabrina?"   
  
"She's a Psychic Pokemon Trainer, maybe she can use her psychic abilities to help you.   
She's out in the woods training somewhere."   
**   
Sabrina and Kadabra stared at each other, each psychic's eyes glowing. Slowly, they both   
started to lift into the air. But the strain was too much for Sabrina and they both fell to   
the ground.   
  
"Are you Sabrina?" Sabrina turned, half expected to see another super-powered being fly   
down but relaxed when she found out it was only Misty.   
  
"Yes, Misty. What is it?"   
  
"Brock said you would be able to help me get my memory back with your psychic powers."   
Sabrina smiled but it was a sad smile. "Brock was mistaken. I'm a telekinetic, not a   
telepath. But perhaps I can tell you about the time you and your friends confronted me at my   
Gym."   
  
{Oh great,} Misty thought grimly. {Another story.} She was getting a little tired of   
hearing about things that happened to her but doesn't remember doing. Sabrina began her story.   
**   
  
Ash, Pikachu, Haunter, and the bearded jogger who helped them throughout this whole   
ordeal, cautiously entered the main arena of Sabrina's Gym. The area behind the arena was   
dark. And there, sitting on Sabrina's throne, were Misty and Brock, turned into dolls.   
  
"I'm back!" Ash declared.   
  
"So, you have come for more humiliation," Sabrina said, scowling at the young Pokemon   
Trainer.   
  
"That's right. And I will defeat you, even if you have to turn me and all my Pokemon   
into dolls!"   
  
"Ash!" Misty and Brock called. They couldn't believe that their friend was sacrificing   
himself and his Pokemon to save them.   
  
"If I win, you have to play with me forever and ever," the doll Sabrina was holding   
declared.   
  
"That won't happen," Ash said.   
  
"Kadabra," Sabrina called. "I choose you!"   
  
"Kadabra," the psychic Pokemon cried as it leaped out of its pokeball.   
  
"Haunter, I choose you!" Ash announced. But Haunter had disappeared again.   
  
"Oh no, not again," Ash moaned. And after Haunter saved him from Team Rocket's trap, Ash   
thought it would stick around, not disappear again.   
  
Suddenly Pikachu went in front of Ash. "Pika-pika," it said. [I'll do it.]  
  
"Pikachu, you're just going to get beaten again."   
  
"Pikachu-pika-pi. Pika-pikachu." [Don't worry, Ash. If I go down, I go down fighting.]  
  
"Thank you, Pikachu," Ash said with tears in his eyes. Pikachu and Kadabra went to the   
center of the ring, facing off like characters from a western movie.   
  
"Pikachu, agility!" Ash ordered, using the strategy he used to defeat Lt. Surge's   
Raichu. Pikachu ran around Kadabra but Kadabra, without even hesitating, lifted Pikachu into   
the air psychically and held it in place.   
  
"Pi? Pika-pikachu!" [Huh? Hey, put me down!]  
  
"Not even a match," Sabrina said.   
  
"Now you'll have to play with me," Sabrina's doll declared.   
  
But Ash wasn't determined to give up. "Pikachu, thunder bolt!" The strong bolt of   
electricity penetrated Kadabra's body but didn't even phase it.   
  
"Call Pikachu back!" The jogger yelled. But even if Ash wanted to, he couldn't. He was   
frozen not from Sabrina, but from fright of what might happen to them.   
  
Suddenly Haunter materialized next to Sabrina. It started doing cartoon routines such as   
eyes bulging and tongue dropping.   
"Two against One, that's not fair," Sabrina argued.   
  
"Haunter is just playing around," the Jogger explained. "It isn't following anyone's   
orders and hasn't been called in battle so its not against the rules." Haunter held up a   
cartoon bomb. Ash and the jogger gasped and the bomb exploded. But they were all right, just   
burned a little.   
  
Slowly, Sabrina's mouth rotated upward.   
  
The jogger gasped. "She smiled. This is the first time Sabrina has laughed in years."   
Sure enough, Sabrina and Haunter were both laughing hysterically.   
And so was Kadabra.   
  
"What's wrong with Kadabra?" Ash asked. "It looks like it's in pain."   
  
"Kadabra and Sabrina are linked psychically. Whatever one feels, the other feels." The   
doll that Sabrina had ever since she was born, disappeared, dropping the pokeball on the   
ground. Misty and Brock were returned to their normal size.   
  
"Since Kadabra is unable to continue, I declare Pikachu the winner."   
**   
  
Misty laughed. "I admit, that was one of the more entertaining ones I've heard all day."   
  
"I'm glad you liked it."   
  
"Kadabra-kadabra-kadabra."   
  
"Kadabra says its sorry too," Sabrina translated.   
  
"Um... I'm not sure what Ash would say, but I forgive you. I think I remember an   
expression: forgive and forget. I certainly have those two down packed."   
  
"I am surprised, Misty,"Sabrina said. "You are taking this rather well."   
  
"Thank you, Sabrina. Please excuse me."   
  
{'Please excuse me?' Misty's memory is farther gone than I thought if she's being this   
courteous.}   



	8. The Super Saiyan Seven Squad

Chapter 7: The Super Saiyan Seven Squad   
  
Chao-Zu watched as Goku and Vegeta did their daily workout which meant trying to beat   
each other to a pulp. Right now, they were up in the air, throwing punches so fast that they   
seemed to be a blur.   
  
Misty walked up to Chao-Zu and looked in the same direction he was looking at.   
  
"What are you looking at, Chao-Zu."   
  
"Goku and Vegeta fighting," the short fighter replied. Misty looked around but couldn't   
see them.   
  
"Where are they?"   
  
"Right in front of you."   
  
"But I can't see them."   
  
"That's because humans on your power level can't see Saiyans."   
  
"Oh. Hey, look at that!" Chao-Zu looked up to see a streak of light fall toward the   
forest near their location.   
  
"What's that?" Chao-Zu asked.   
  
"I was hoping you could tell me," Misty replied.   
  
"Nope, never seen that before in my life." What Misty didn't know was that Chao-Zu   
thought he knew what it was. Whenever something like that happened, a Saiyan or some other   
super-villain appeared, wondering why Kakarott didn't destroy Earth like he was supposed to.   
  
"Let's go check it out." Suddenly, Misty found herself flying with Chao-Zu. She   
screamed for half of the way there before Chao-Zu told her to relax. He was telekinetically   
moving them to the line's ending point.   
When Chao-Zu and Misty arrived, they saw a large sphere in the middle of a self-made   
crator. Six other spheres were around it.   
  
"What is it?" She asked.   
  
"Doesn't look like any spaceship I know of," Chao-Zu replied.   
Suddenly the spheres opened up one-by-one with the center one opening last. Several humanoid-  
like creatures popped out. There were two short ones. Still taller than Chao-Zu, but short   
none-the-less.   
  
The ones that came out of the outer spheres were drop-dead ugly. But the guy who came   
out of the center sphere made Misty want to drop dead. He was gorgeous. His skin wasn't dark,   
but rather a deep red. His hair was an deep ebony and pulled back into a single braid which   
still made his hair drop to the small of his back. His eyes were a deep blue but occasionally   
had a sinister yellow glow to it.   
  
What was common about all of them was that they all wore some sort of armor plating with   
wide shoulder guards and a device that hung off their left ear (or what passed for an ear) with   
a glass screen covering their left eye.   
  
"I don't get it," one said. He had a grogily voice and looked like an organic version of   
Darth Vader. "Kakarott, Vegeta, Nappa, and Ravitz were suppose to destroy this planet."   
  
"Obvioussssssssssly they didn't. Sssssssssssssstupid Sssssssssssaiyansssssssssss, can't   
even dessssssssstroy one measssssssssssly planet." That was from a snake-like creature with   
legs like a Kimono Dragon and a chest like the shell of a turtle.   
  
"Oh quiet down, Reptide," their leader said. He had a voice that commanded and received   
respect from his troops. "Just because you weren't born, but created out of a tube doesn't   
give you right to put down others that were created organically."   
  
Reptide hissed at him. "Jusssssssssst becaussssssse you were made leader,   
Ssssssssssssatassssssstro, doessssssssssn't mean you are my masssssssssster." Satastro gave   
Reptide an evil glare which caused his eyes to glow yellow. Reptide immediately shut up.   
  
"Well, looks like we'll have to pick up where those four left off," grogily-voice left   
off. "I say we just start blasting and to damn with whoever comes in our path."   
  
"Interesting plan, Dreadlock. But we have to do this with the finesse that Saiyans are   
reputable for."   
  
"Saiyans!" Chao-Zu's whisper was enough to send Misty's legs into a stationary dance.   
In other words, she was nervous.   
  
"How come I have a feeling you're not exactly jumping for joy at the sight of these   
people."   
  
"This particular area has a habit of getting visited by Saiyans who want to destroy the   
planet. First Goku when he was a baby, then Ravitz, followed by Nappa and Vegeta then those   
lousy space pirates who planted the Tree of Might. Plus there's Garlic Jr., Cell, that weird   
Doctor Gero. The list goes on. We have to warn Goku and the others." As Chao-Zu and Misty   
turned to leave, Misty accidentally stepped on a dead stick, breaking it in half.   
  
The two turned to run but a voice called out, "exsssssstendotail!" A long, green coil   
wrapped around Chao-Zu's little body.   
  
"Chao-Zu!" Misty cried.   
  
"No," the little doll-like figure shouted back. "Get out of here. Warn the others!"   
Misty took off, tears streaming from her eyes due to fright.   
  
Chao-Zu squirmed in the wrath of Reptide and let out a scream. "TIEN!"   
**   
  
Charizard let out a fierce roar as it charged Vegeta. Vegeta let loose with an array of   
laser blasts that were easily dodged by Charizard. Charizard let out a fire blast which Vegeta   
whipped right back at it. Charizard was struck from its own fire blasts and fell to the ground   
unconscious.   
  
Vegeta got ready to deliver the fatal blow when a red energy beam collected Charizard.   
Vegeta forgot that it was just a test of Charizard's powers. Charizard decided to participate   
at the very least, it would give it something to do. Ash didn't even command it.   
  
"Huh? Where did it go?" Ash held up Charizard's pokeball. "In here," the boy replied.   
Vegeta growled. "That is a coward's way to battle."   
  
"Oh, you're just upset because you got beaten by a boy and his dragon," Bulma said   
slapping him on the back of his head.   
  
"It's not a dragon, it's a Charizard."   
  
"But it flies like a dragon."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"And shoots fire like a dragon."   
  
"True."   
  
"And lives in a cave like a dragon."   
  
"No! Charizard lives in this..." Suddenly Misty came crashing through the forest and   
straight into Goku.   
  
"Whoa, hold on. Where's the fire?" At the same time, Tien suddenly screamed and   
crouched over.   
  
"Chao-Zu!" He cried. "Chao-Zu is in trouble."   
  
"That's what I was trying to say," Misty said as she was trying to gasp for breath.   
  
"Chao-Zu was captured by these space pirates called Saiyans."   
  
"Saiyans?" The Dragonball crew asked her at the same time. They knew this was trouble.   
  
"I can teleport myself and two others to Chao-Zu's current location," Tien said. "Any   
volunteers?"   
  
"I'll go," Goku volunteered.   
  
"Me too," Ash said.   
  
"But Ash, this isn't like fighting Team Rocket. Or the Nikaron. They won't use Pokemon   
in battles, they'll use their fists and feet, like Goku and the others. Even a kick from them   
could kill you." Brock made a good point. But Ash wasn't scared of that. He'd been through   
too much to be scared now.   
  
"I'll do it."   
  
"Is he insane?" Misty asked.   
  
"Yup," Brock nodded.   
  
"Did I criticize him for it?"   
  
"All the time."   
  
"Are you two ready?" Tien asked. Goku and Ash nodded and each put a hand on each of   
Tien's arms. Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulders.   
  
"TEREPOOTO!" Tien cried the Japanese term of teleport and all three of them disappeared.   
**  
  
Satastro held Chao-Zu in one hand, sufficating him. The Saiyan let out a blood-freezing   
laugh as he activated his scanner.   
  
"Not bad. Power level at 2,000. Not bad for a little shrimp." He then threw Chao-Zu   
into the tree. The toss wasn't hard enough to break the tree, but it was hard enough to give   
Chao-Zu one hell of a backache.   
  
"Chao-Zu!" Tien cried. Then, "SOLAR FLARE!" A powerful burst of energy struck Satastro   
but the red Saiyan just shifted his feet.   
  
"Unit identified as Saiyan Kakarott, brother to Ravitz, son to Gohan," one of the short   
ones with a voice like Ash's pokedex said.   
  
"Kakarott," Satastro greeted. "What an honor it is to meet you at last."   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Goku asked.   
  
"My dear Kakarott, you don't know who we are? I'm surprised. Let's put on the normal   
routine for our old friend, eh, boys?" They then did an opening that would rival Team Rocket   
in the weird, whacked out, and stupid looking opening introduction department.   
  
From out of nowhere, a deep voice, like a radio announcer, blared at the same time,   
threatening-type music began to play.   
  
The voice spoke:   
"They come from the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Their mission: to improve life for   
the Saiyan race. They are:   
  
"Reptide: genetically-created superbeing with the enhanced powers of all cold-water   
livers.   
  
"Dreadlock: Super-powered Cyborg.   
  
"Atron: trans-morpher!   
  
"Yin and Yang, the embodiments of opposites who work together for the good of the team.   
  
"Energon, the Saiyan with the power to take solar rays and channel them at his enemies.   
  
"And their glorious leader, Satastro.   
  
"Together, they are..."   
  
"THE SUPER SAIYAN SEVEN SQUAD!" All the members struck overly-dramatic poses with   
Satastro in the middle.   
  
"You sure don't look like Sayans," Tien said as he picked the fallen Chao-Zu up.   
  
"Ah, what do you know, Earthling?" Yang asked. "You wouldn't know a Saiyan from a   
snail." Tien got all set to throw another solar flare but Goku was one step ahead of him.   
  
"KAMEHAME-HA!" Goku cried as he let loose as energy blast. A technique he learned when   
he was four from Master Roshi. Satastro caught the energy blast and reflected it back at the   
group. The resulting explosion blasted Ash, Goku, Tien and Chao-Zu.   
  
"Get them, Pikachu!" He threw Pikachu at them. Pikachu let loose a lightning bolt that   
was so impressive, that Dreadlock was actually afraid it would hit them. But Yin and Yang   
joined hands and created a forcefield. The lightning bolt was reflected. Goku and Tien teamed   
up but they were reflected by the twin terrors.   
  
"If we could get the Dragonballs," Tien told his two comrades. "We could wish these guys   
into oblivion."   
  
"Dragonballs?" Satastro said interested. "Yes, the Dragonballs. Ravitz did mention the   
Dragonballs. SSSS, listen up. The first one to bring me all seven Dragonballs gets the honor   
of being my right-hand man!" Like a bullet, the other members of the group took off.   
  
Just as they left, Piccolo and Vegeta arrived along with Brock and Yoshi.   
"What happened here?" Piccolo asked as he placed Brock down.   
  
"There were this group who called themselves the Super Saiyan Seven Squad," Ash   
explained. "They took off to look for the Dragonballs."   
  
Vegeta growled. "Oh man. Not those guys."   
  
"You know about them, Vegeta?" Goku asked.   
  
The Saiyan prince nodded. "They were a rebel faction on Vajita. They claimed to be   
representing the people and opposing the king but nobody would follow such freaks seriously.   
They were chased off Vajita just before Frieza destroyed it. I thought they were gone for   
good."   
  
"Well, they're back. And they're after the Dragonballs. We have to stop them."   
  
"We have to get the Dragonballs ourselves," Brock told them. "We have to get Misty's   
memory back."   
  
"Piccolo, Tien, Vegeta, get back to my place. Inform Gohan and Krillin of the situation. Then   
all of you head over to Capsule Corp. and get Bulma's Dragonball Radars. We're going to need   
them." Goku, Tien, Piccolo and Vegeta picked up Chao-Zu, Brock, Yoshi, and Ash and took off. 


	9. Search for the Dragonballs

Chapter 8: Search for the Dragonballs   
  
One-Star Dragonball: Goku & Ash   
  
After stopping at the Capsule Corporation, Goku, Ash, and Pikachu headed off to find the   
first Dragonball. Ash was worried that Chi-Chi might yell at Goku for going off on another   
Dragonball Quest but Goku said that he wasn't afraid of facing Chi-Chi's wrath (actually, he   
was but right now, he would do anything to help his new friends).   
  
The Dragonball Radar lead them to a volcano. Ash hopped up and down because the volcano   
was extremely hot. But Goku wasn't even flinching. Goku ended up picking up Ash and placing   
him on Nimbus which was their mode of transportation.   
  
"According to the radar, the One-Star Dragonball is right in the volcano."   
  
"How are we going to get it?" Ash asked.   
  
"I'm not sure. Even I wouldn't be able to stand up to that boiling heat."   
  
"But I know someone who can," Ash said.   
  
"Pika. Pika-pikachu? [Uh-oh. You're using Charizard, aren't you?]  
  
"We've got no choice, Pikachu. You saw how Charizard stood up against the lava in   
Blaine's gym. He can stand up against this lava."   
  
"Pikachu." [But he's disobedient.]  
  
"So were you."   
"Pika-pika. Chu-pikachu." [That's different. I just met you.] Ash   
took out Charizard's pokeball.   
  
"Charizard, go!" With a flash of light, Charizard formed itself between Ash and Goku.   
  
"Charizard, we need you to go down into the volcano and retrieve the Dragonball." Charizard   
took a look from Ash, to Goku, to Pikachu. It then scratched itself with its hind leg and   
laid down.   
  
Ash moaned. "No matter how hard I try, it just won't listen to me."   
  
"Pikachu." [Told you.]  
  
"It's okay, Ash," Goku said. "We'll find some other way."   
"Pika-pi, pika, pikachu!" [Ash, Goku, head's up!] Everybody (including Charizard, it was   
curious) looked to the sky to see Atron streaking toward the volcano.   
  
"It's one of those Super Squad Seven Saiyan or whatever they call themselves!" Ash cried.   
  
"Charizard, I'm pleading with you, you have to go down there and retrieve the Dragonball!" But   
Charizard just continued sleeping.   
  
"Fine," Ash said. "Then I'll just go down there and retrieve it myself."   
  
"Ash, no, that's too dangerous!" Goku cried.   
  
"Pika-pi, chu! Pikachu! Pika-pika!" [Ash, no! Think of the others! Think of Misty!]  
But Ash was oblivious to their pleas. He started sliding down into the volcano.   
Goku looked from Ash to Atron then leaped onto Nimbus.   
  
"Let's go, Nimbus!" Goku and Nimbus shot up into the air to confront the villain.   
  
"KAMEHAME-HA!" Goku shouted as he unleashed a powerful energy blast. Atron dodged it.   
  
"MORPH-TO-DRAGON!" Atron cried. There was a flash of light and soon, Atron looked like   
a red dragon.   
  
"You think looking like a giant lizard is going to scare me?" Goku asked.   
  
"How about a giant lizard with a bad case of heart burn!" Atron shouted as a stream of   
red fire emitted from his mouth. Goku dodged it and countered with another kamehame-ha which   
Atron dodged as well. Goku leaped off Nimbus and launched a power punch which Atron took in   
stride.   
  
Charizard watched the battle intensely. It really wanted to join it but it felt tired.   
It wanted to sleep.   
  
"Pikachu, pika-pika-pi?" [Charizard, why won't you help Ash?] Charizard looked at the   
little electric Pokemon with a "are you crazy glare?"   
  
"Charizard-char-zard-char-char?" [Why should I stick my neck out for a human?]  
  
"Pika-pikachu-pikachu!" [Because he's your master.]  
  
"Charizard." [I'm my own master.]  
  
"Pikachu!" [He's your friend!]  
  
"Char-charizard?" Charizard had a point. Pikachu could   
remember times when he saved itself, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur and Squirtle but none when Ash stuck   
his neck out for Charmander. Or Charmeleon. Pikachu decided to get desprate.   
  
"Pikachu-pika-pi, pika-pikachu-chu." [Because if it wasn't for Ash, you would be on that rock,  
dead!]  
  
"Char?" [What?]  
  
"Pika-pikachu?" [Don't you remember?]  
*   
  
Brock sat staring out the window of the Pokemon Center. He couldn't get the image of   
that Charmander out of his head. As everybody knew, water beats fire and if the Charmander   
was let out in the rain, its tail flame could go out and it could die.   
  
Misty came with some soup. She noticed Brock staring out at the thunder cloud-filled sky.   
"What's wrong, Brock?"   
  
"I wonder if anyone came to pick up that Charmander," Brock replied. Ash and Misty   
lowered their heads in thought. They were obviously thinking of the Charmander as well.   
Laughing disrupted their pondering scene. They looked to see a group of boys huddled   
around a table booth. One of the boys had a pile of pokeballs on the table.   
  
"Wow, you sure have a large collection, Damien," one of the boys commented.   
  
"Don't you know it," the one called Damien replied. "And I caught them all by myself."   
"Pikachu." [What an ego.] Pikachu commented. One of the boys looked through the   
pile. "Hey Damien," he called. "I thought you had a Charmander."   
  
"I did. But it was so weak, it couldn't beat the weakest opponent."   
  
"He doesn't realize that if you train a Pokemon right, it can defeat any opponent," Ash   
muttered.   
  
Damien continued. "So I left it on a rock."   
  
Brock gasped. "He was the one who abandoned that Charmander!" He started to head toward   
the table, a look of pure disgust on his face.   
  
"It's probably still on that rock, wagging its tail so hard, the flame would go out,"   
Damien continued.   
  
Brock then picked Damien up by the collar. "Go get it," he ordered.   
  
"Why should I?"   
  
"That Charmander's been waiting for you. If he stays on that rock any longer, he could   
die!"   
  
"So what? It was too weak to battle. It would've died anyway"   
  
"You have no right calling yourself a Pokemon Trainer, abandoning your Pokemon like   
that," Ash accused.   
  
"That's right," Misty chimed in.   
  
"You have no right to throw yourself into other people's business," Damien came back.   
Ash, Misty and Brock stared down Damien and his friends. Each ready to use their respective   
Pokemon to teach the other a lesson. Even Pikachu was ready to punish Damien for abandoning   
that Charmander.   
Nurse Joy stepped in between the groups. "All right, that's enough. Pokemon are not to   
be used for personal battles. It is an insult to the Pokemon and their trainers."   
*   
  
"Pika-pi-piiiika-pikachu. Pika-pika-pik-chu?" [Ash saved you from the brink of death and this   
is how you thank him?] Charizard looked from Goku fighting Atron, to Ash climbing carefully   
down into the volcano. Pikachu's argument worked. Charizard was torn between its own   
aggressiveness and the devotion of a Charmander.   
Meanwhile, Ash felt his hands grow uncomfortably hot as he went further into the volcano.   
Even Blaine's gym hadn't been this hot, even before Team Rocket literally froze it.   
Something shiny caught Ash's eyes. He looked to see a round orb lieing on a ledge. It   
was gold-colored with one red star in the center.   
  
"That must be the One-Star Dragonball," Ash said excitedly. He started to climb around   
the edge of the volcano.   
Suddenly one of the rocks gave away and Ash lost his gripp. He dug his hands into the   
side, hoping to find something to hold on to. Surprisingly enough, he found it to be a flat   
ledge. Ash looked up and a figure stood there. It was Giovanni.   
  
"You're the guy who controlled the Nikaron," Ash accused him.   
  
"I am called Giovanni. Leader of Team Rocket."   
  
"Team Rocket? I should have known." Ash struggled to pull himself up but found that it   
was futile. "What are you doing here? We defeated the Nikaron back in Nerima."   
  
"That's right, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."   
  
"What? How'd you know my name?"   
  
"You wouldn't understand the influence of an powerful organization such as Team Rocket."   
Ash remembered Jessie saying a similar expression when he went to battle for his Earth Badge.   
  
"Why is Team Rocket interested in me?"   
  
"Because you have the most powerful Pikachu in the world. And...."   
  
"And what?"   
  
"Oh, nothing. You're a stubborn little boy, aren't you?"   
  
"What's it to you?"   
  
Giovanni chuckled. "Defiant too. I guess stuff like that just runs in the family."   
  
"Huh? What does that mean?"   
  
"It means it's time to say good-bye, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." And with those words,   
Giovanni stepped on Ash's fingers. Ash desprately hung on for dear life. But the man's feet   
were just too much for him. Ash let go and fell the remaining length to the lava pool.   
Pikachu, Charizard, Goku, and Atron saw Ash and the Dragonball.   
  
"The Dragonball!" Atron cried. Then, "MORPH TO MONKEY!" Atron transformed into a red   
spider-monkey and dove into the volcano. Hopping from crack to crack, he landed on the   
Dragonball just as the ledge broke and he too started to fall to the lava pool.   
  
"MORPH TO GIANT BALD EAGLE!" This time, he was a giant bird that made a Pidgeot look   
weak. He picked up the Dragonball with his talons and took off into the air.   
  
"PIKA-PI!" [ASH!] Pikachu cried. Charizard looked and made a frantic decision: to save   
Ash. Flexing its wings back, the giant dragon-type Pokemon dove into the volcano. But Ash was   
falling to the volcano faster than Charizard was and he was ahead of it.   
Goku and Pikachu watched with horrid expressions. For a moment, it looked like Charizard   
was going to catch up. Ash fell and fell until...   
SPLASH!   
**   
Two Star Dragonball: Piccolo & Brock   
"I still think we should've taken one of the others," Brock said as he rode on top of   
Onix.   
  
"We don't have any choice," Piccolo said as he flew along side the former Gym Leader.   
  
"If we don't get the Dragonball before the Saiyans do, they could plunge the world into utter   
chaos. I'm not going to let what happened to Namek happen to Earth."   
  
"Was Namek your home planet?"   
Piccolo nodded.   
*   
  
Chaos loomed all around them. Namek's three bright suns have long-sinced died out. Now,   
there was darkness. Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan, and Dende watched as the planet began   
cumbling. {This is just like when Frieza destroyed Vajita,} Vegeta thought, thinking of how   
Frieza effortlessly and maliciously murdered every member of the Saiyan race except for an   
elite few. Himself, Nappa, Ravitz, and Kakarott. {Now, Namek is going to be destroyed. With all   
the worlds that are falling to Frieza's wrath, how long will it be before Earth becomes its   
next target?} Vegeta's pondering (which was something he rarely does) was interrupted as Bulma   
lowered the Capsule Shuttle I down.   
  
"Hop on," she called. Piccolo carried Dende and the two Nameks got on. Krillin followed   
and then Gohan. Vegeta wanted to follow suite but Bulma had already shut the door and began   
taking off.   
  
Inside, Krillin looked out a view window and saw Vegeta staring at them taking off.   
"Bulma, wait, we forgot Vegeta!" He called. Bulma looked at him like he was off his   
rocker. He wanted to save the animal that killed Yamcha, Tien, Chao-Zu, and Piccolo and came   
close to murdering Goku, Krillin and Gohan?   
  
"Are you out of your mind, Krillin? We have to get out of here. Besides, since when   
were you so simpathetic about a Saiyan?"   
  
"I'm not simpathetic," Krillin defended. "But Vegeta did help us in defeating The Ginyu   
Force and he even healed Goku. It's the least we can do." Bulma sighed and knew she would   
hate for what she was about to do.   
  
Bulma set the Capsule Shuttle I into a hover position and activated an extercom system.   
"Well?" Her voice boomed out. "Are you coming or not? Come on, you stupid Saiyan. We   
don't have all day!"   
  
"Women," Vegeta muttered as he floated up to meet them. "Makes me wonder why they even   
began existing." Vegeta joined his new allies and they all headded back to Earth while Goku   
stayed and battled Frieza on the destroyed asteroid that was once Namek.   
*   
"Look over there?" Brock called. He pointed to a lake just in the distance. "The   
Dragonball radar says it's somewhere in that lake." Brock and Piccolo stopped at the edge of   
the lake.   
  
"Onix is a rock Pokemon and rock Pokemon are weak when it comes to water so I won't be   
able to help you much."   
  
"That's all right," Piccolo said. "I prefer to go at this alone." Piccolo removed his   
cape and turbin and dove in. Brock stood with Onix. Brock just happened to look up when he   
saw a streak of light.headding to their location. He released Zubat.   
  
"Zubat, go find out what that streak of light is."   
  
"Zubat." [Right.] Zubat flew into the air, headding toward the streak. The light   
suddenly zoomed passed the flying Pokemon, leaving it in the dust. Brock gasped as the streak   
of light formed itself into Dreadlock, one of the Super Saiyan Seven Squad.   
  
"Vulpix," Brock called. "I choose you." Vulpix was the most powerful of all Brock's   
Pokemon. It was given to him by Suzie, a Pokemon Breeder in Celedon City. Although Vulpix   
wasn't a Rock Pokemon which was his specialty, Brock had to learn about other Pokemon if he   
wanted to become an expert Pokemon Breeder like Suzie.   
  
Vulpix formed itself. "Vulpix," it cried. It was a Pokemon expression that had no   
english translation. All Pokemon had an expression (it was the best human description for it)   
they used every time they came out of a pokeball.   
  
"Vulpix, fire spin!" Vulpix let out an intense fire blast that swirled at its target:   
Dreadlock.   
  
"Concentrated incindiary projection attempting damage. Activating countermeasures." A   
forcefield appeared around him which allowed him to dive through the fire spin attack.   
  
"Long-range scanners identified source. Engaging." Two laser cannons appeared on   
Dreadlock's back and fired. The blasts were much more powerful then Vulpix's fire spin and   
sent it, Brock, and Onix running.   
Zubat, having recovered from its initial contact with Dreadlock, fired its sonic blast at   
Dreadlock. The sound waves struck Dreadlock and sent him plummeting to the ground.   
  
"Enhanced audio projectile sneak attack," Dreadlock identified. "Source identified.   
Neutralizing." In place of one of the laser canons, a long tube appeared. A bag that looked   
like it was made of plastic shot out and enclosed Zubat.   
  
"Zubat!" Brock cried.   
  
"Vulpix!" [Zubat!]  
  
"Onix!" [Zubat!] Dreadlock then turned toward Brock, Onix, and Vulpix and resumed   
firing its laser cannons.   
  
"Scattershot!" A burst of energy in a spiral formation knocked Dreadlock into the   
lake. Brock turned to see Piccolo holding the Two-Star Dragonball and extending the index and   
middle fingers of his free hand out.   
  
"Thanks, Piccolo."   
  
"Don't thank me yet, kid. You get the Dragonball back to Capsule Corp. I'll handle   
'Metal Man.'"   
  
"I can't. Not without Zubat."   
  
"You're willing to sacrifice yourself for a pet?"   
  
"Zubat isn't a pet, it's a Pokemon! It's my friend. Would your friends abandon you in   
times of danger?" Piccolo thought back to all of his battles. Against Ravitz, then Nappa and   
Vegeta, followed by Frieza and the Ginyu Force, Garlic Jr., that crazy Doctor Gero and the   
Saiyans who planted the Tree of Might. Gohan had been Piccolo's closest friend, ever since   
they trained for the eventual battle against Nappa and Vegeta. Over the years, they became   
more than friends. It was like they were one and the same. Like twins in the spiritual   
sense. Piccolo then realized that the feeling Brock had for this Zubat was the same feeling   
Gohan had for Piccolo and vice-versa.   
Turning toward the bag, Piccolo tore it apart, freeing Zubat.   
  
"Thanks, Piccolo. Zubat, Vulpix, return! Onix, let's go!" Piccolo threw the Dragonball   
to Brock and stood toward faced the metallic being that escaped from his watery grave by using   
jet thrusters.   
Piccolo split himself into copies and all the copies threw themselves at Dreadlock.   
  
"Passion Scanners indicate that duplicates pose no harm to self. Activating DNA scanners   
to confirm original. Original found. Taking out now." Dreadlock shot forward and struck the   
original Piccolo. The clones immediately molded back into the real Piccolo. Dreadlock's   
punches were like battering rams to Piccolo's green-covered skin. The final blow was when   
Dreadlock pounded Piccolo's spine and sent him crashing into the ocean. He then took off   
after Brock.   
*   
  
Onix was fast but the trees were serious obsticles. Brock had to place his arm out to   
protect his eyes from the pointy branches. He clutched the Two-Star Dragonball with his body   
and hoped that they could get back before Dreadlock got to them.   
His hopes were diminished. Dreadlock swooped down and knocked Brock off Onix. Onix,   
seeing its master down, lunged at Dreadlock but was knocked out by Dreadlock's powerful fists.   
  
"Primary target achieved. Retrieving and returning to base." Dreadlock took the   
Two-Star Dragonball from Brock's unconscious form and took off.   
**  
  
Three-Star Dragonball: Kojiyoshi & Yamcha   
  
"So then I say 'hey, if you have a problem with that, you should get a job!'"   
  
"And what did he say?"   
  
"He said, 'I did. That's why I said it.'" The two laughed as Yamcha finished the joke.   
  
"You're a real riot, Yamcha," Puu'ar groaned. The three were riding Yamcha's hover car. Gohan   
managed to salvage and repair it from when the pirates who planted the Tree of Might crashed   
into it. Even got the loans paid up thanks to a carefully crafted story from Yamcha about how   
it fell apart a few days after and threatened that if they (the company that made the hover   
car, not Capsule Corp. surprisingly) didn't provide the rest of the payment, he would sue them.   
  
Kojiyoshi looked at the Dragonball Radar. "Down here, Yamcha." Yamcha set down in a   
field and all three hopped out.   
Moving the Dragonball Radar around, Kojiyoshi lead the former thief and the shape-shifter to a   
hollow tree. He reached into the tree and pulled out the Three-Star Dragonball.   
  
"Wow, this was the easiest Dragonball Quest in history," Yamcha commented.   
  
"I'm not sure, Yamcha," Puu'ar said.   
  
"I'm afraid she's right, Yamcha. Look!" Everybody looks toward the sky to see Reptide   
jet down at them like a speeding bullet.   
  
"Hand over the Dragonball, Earth ssssssssssssssssscum."   
  
"No way, snake face!" Yoshi said. "Yamcha, get the Dragonball out of here. I'll handle   
short, green, and ugly."   
  
"Just do as he says, Yamcha," Puu'ar agreed as she took off back to the hovercar.   
  
"All right, Snake-Man. Let's see how you do against Pokemon power! Bulbasaur,   
Charmander, Primeape, Porygon, Machop, I choose you!" He threw five pokeballs out at once and   
they took the shape of the said Pokemon. Yoshi leapt onto Porygon and rode him like a surf   
board as all of them charged at Reptide. Porygon catapulted Yoshi and the boy launched feet   
first at the genetically-engineered Saiyan. Reptide swung his tail and knocked Yoshi away.   
  
Bulbasaur unleashed its razor leaf while Charmander used his flame thrower. Reptide   
pulled his head, arms, legs and tail into its body like a turtle and the leaves and fire   
missed it. Reptide, still inside his "shell," swung his tail and knocked out Bulbasaur and   
Charmander.   
  
Porygon used its hyper beam which knocked Reptide against a tree. Reptide recovered and   
uprooted a whole tree. He swung it and knocked Porygon out.   
By this time, Yoshi recovered and started punching Reptide but Reptide fired an energy   
beam at Yoshi, knocking him against Porygon.   
Machop and Primeape's mega punches were used against each other thanks to a well-timed   
jump courtesy of Reptide. Reptide chuckled and took off with the Three-Star Dragonball in   
tow.   
**   
  
Four & Five-Star Dragonball: Krillin, Duplica, Gohan, and Sabrina   
As it turned out, the Four and Five-Star Dragonballs were located right near each other.   
So Krillin and Gohan took Duplica and Sabrina out to retrieve them. Krillin and Gohan flew and   
Sabrina and Gohan carried the Dragonball Radars. The radars took them to a high mountain. So   
high that it popped the ears of even the mighty Krillin.   
  
"So where are the Dragonballs?"   
  
"I don't know," Duplica replied, holding Ditto in her arms. "But I hope they don't have   
them." She pointed up to see Yin and Yang fly down. Joining hands, the two Saiyans formed a   
powerful energy ram and swung it toward the heroes.   
Ditto stretched itself and transformed into a glass dome which actually stood against the   
blunt of the energy ram. It then transformed into a duplicate of them (only one of them) and   
flew up at them. Yin and Yang nodded at each other and both punched Ditto.   
  
"Kadabra, go! Full psychic attack!" Sabrina ordered.   
  
"Kadabra!" Energy waves flew at both of them and actually sent them crashing   
into the mountainside. But they quickly recovered and joined hands again.   
Energy flowed between both of them and suddenly, they combined to form a single creature. It   
wasn't as large as the Nikaron but it was definitely as powerful. The creature and both faces,   
both arms, but only a single pair of legs.   
  
"Now we'll destroy you," Yin-Yang said. They picked up some boulders and began tossing   
them at the two girls. Sabrina quickly used her psychic powers to move the boulders out of the   
way. But she wasn't prepared for the ice-ball Yin-Yang got from the top of the mountain. The   
two girls and two Pokemon were squished under over a half ton of snow.   
  
"Looks like it's our turn," Gohan said. "Masenta blast!" Gohan sent a million laser blasts   
at them.   
  
"DESTRUCTO-DISK!" The two power moves were reflected back at their owners. The two   
members of the Dragonball Crew fell down the mountain. Gohan fell right on top of Krillin.   
Yin-Yang landed a sonic blast to a snow bank and snow piled down all four of them. They   
then took off with their acquired possession.   
**   
  
Six-Star Dragonball: Ayako & Vegeta   
  
"Babysitting," Vegeta grumbled. "I can't believe I'm stuck babysitting."   
  
"Well I wasn't exactly jumping for joy to get you as a partner myself," Ayako said. The   
two were headding off toward the crater where Ravitz's spaceship first landed.   
  
{After all this time,} Vegeta thought. {To return to the place where this all began.}   
It was Ravitz who first came to Earth to see why Kakarott didn't destroy it. When he found his   
brother had become a goody-goody, well, that was when Goku fought, defeated him, fought   
himself and Nappa, also won. Goku was indeed the most powerful Saiyan in existance.   
  
{Then again,} Vegeta thought, {there aren't that many Saiyans left in existance.}   
  
"Vegeta, stop!" Ayako shouted. "We're here!" Vegeta set Ayako down in a field. Not   
far was the crater. Vegeta and Ayako ran to the edge of the crater.   
  
Ayako gasped. "There it is." The Six-Star Dragonball was resting perfectly in the   
center of the crater.   
  
"I'll go down and get it," Ayako volunteered.   
  
"No," Vegeta said placing a hand in front of her. "You're too weak to get it. Only   
someone with a power level of at least 500 can get it. And you're not even at 300." As much   
as Ayako hated to admit it, he was right. She just didn't have the strength to carry it out of   
the crater.   
  
Vegeta leaped down and proceeded to the center of the crater. Ayako paced up and down as   
she waited for him to retrieve it.   
Suddenly a laser blast struck the ground in front of Ayako. She looked up to see Energon   
swoop down to face them.   
  
{What can I do?} Ayako thought to herself. {My water Pokemon aren't powerful enough to   
tackle that creature.} She looked around and saw something. It was a piece of metal. Ayako   
didn't know that it was a piece of Ravitz's spaceship that had broken off in the original   
crash. All she knew was that it was a great distraction.   
Vegeta looked up to see Energon. Forgetting about the Dragonball, Vegeta flew up to meet   
this enemy.   
Vegeta's punches were like flashes to the naked eye. But Energon's blocks were faster.   
Vegeta couldn't believe it. He was one of the most powerful Saiyans on Earth and yet this guy   
was beating him like he was a weakling.   
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta cried as he unleashed his most powerful energy attack. But   
Energon just stood there.   
  
"You are a fool, Vegeta," Energon insulted. "I can absorb your energy and channel it   
back at you!" And Energon proved his statement by throwing Vegeta's big bang attack back at   
his face. Vegeta was thrust back.   
  
"Hey ugly!" Energon turned to see Ayako throw the chuck of metal at him. The metal hit   
him dead on and actually made the Saiyan grunt. But Energon threw a single laser blast at her   
which she took in the chest.   
Energon was about to go down and get the Dragonball when Vegeta grabbed his leg and swung   
him around in a move similar to shot-put. Energon was flung into a tree.   
  
"That's it," Energon said. "Now I'm mad." He unleashed a fury of energy beams at Vegeta   
and Ayako. The two tried to dodge but they were overtaken. They fell.   
Energon then took the Dragonball and held it up into the air. "With this, Satastro will   
be ruler of the whole universe! And I'll be his right hand man." He then took off.   
**   
  
Seven-Star Dragonball: Bulma & Misty   
The Seven-Star Dragonball was the easiest to get. It was just lying in a tree near   
Goku's house. Bulma and Misty took a capsule-car to get it.   
  
"We have to be careful," Bulma explained. "Chi-Chi doesn't know about this and the less   
she knows, the better." The two females snuck along the forest. Not far away, about fifty   
feet away, was Goku's house.   
Bulma started to feel the insides of each hollow tree they come to.   
  
"Why can't you use the Dragonball Radar?" Misty asked.   
  
"Because this version doesn't have pinpoint accuracy. We have to do this the old fashion   
way." They each started looking around. They were so entranced in their task, that they   
didn't hear Chi-Chi walk up to them.   
  
"Hi, Bulma. What's up?" Bulma jumped so high, that Reptide, who was coming back with   
the Two-Star Dragonball, saw her.   
  
"Chi-Chi, hi, um... What's up?"   
  
"Nothing. What brings you out here."   
  
"Uh... We're just... Looking for something."   
  
"Looking for what? What could you be... Oh no, you're not on a Dragon Quest again, are   
you?"   
  
Misty could see that they were busted. "We have no choice, Chi-Chi," she explained. "We   
need to get them before they get them."   
  
"Who's they?"   
  
"I'm they." Misty, Chi-Chi and Bulma looked to see Satastro flying down to destroy them.   
  
"Oh man," Bulma complained. "Of course with my luck, we had to get the leader."   
  
"What do we do now?" Misty asked.   
  
"RUN FOR IT!" Chi-Chi cried. Everybody took off toward Chi-Chi's house. When Satastro   
arrived, he found that the three girls (well one girl and two women) were all carrying blunt   
objects. Chi-Chi carried a broom handle, Bulma had a set of cutting knives, and Misty clutched   
two of her pokeballs in both hands.   
Chi-Chi swung her broom handle but Satastro grabbed it out of her hands and broke it in   
half.   
Bulma threw some knives but Satastro set up a quick forcefield to block the knives.   
Misty didn't know what to do. When she talked to Prof. Oak, he said that the pokeballs   
could protect her but how. To see, Misty threw a pokeball at Satastro. It actually hit him   
in the forehead before landing and opening up to reveal Psyduck.   
  
"Help!" Misty cried as Satastro began walking toward her. Psyduck ran up to Satastro   
and tried head-butting him. It then slashed him with its claws and even tried stepping on his   
feet. All this Satastro found amusing but annoying.   
Psyduck was actually getting furious. It began to glow a dull-white color.   
  
"What's happening to it?" Misty asked. Everybody (including Satastro) watched as   
Psyduck grew into a three foot blue duck. It evolved into Golduck.   
A Pokedex like Dexter would define Golduck as a water-psychic Pokemon. Meaning it's main   
advantage is water. But Golduck also has properties of a psychic Pokemon. It's also much   
more in control of its abilities.   
Golduck let loose a confusion attack that sent Satastro flying from the house. Following   
him out, Golduck then used a disabel attack which held the Saiyan in the air. And for the   
coup d'gras, it unleashed a powerful water blast that would put a Blastoise, the most   
powerful water Pokemon in the world, to shame.   
  
"That creature of yours has good power," Satastro commented. "But it takes more than   
power to defeat a Saiyan." As proof, he drived his fist into the ground creating a tremor   
that threw Golduck into the ground. It then fired a single laser blast that knocked Chi-Chi,   
Bulma and Misty out.   
Satastro found the Seven-Star Dragonball and held it up in triumph.   
  
"SUPER SAIYAN SEVEN SQUAD, ASSEMBLE!" The voice trumpeted out.   



	10. The Great Dragon Cometh

Chapter 9: The Great Dragon Cometh   
  
Atron still in eagle morph heard Satastro's call and transformed into a jet.   
Dreadlock activated its hyper engines upon hearing the cry to assemble.   
  
Yin-Yang separated into Yin and Yang and each carried a Dragonball to their master.   
Energon turned himself into pure energy and got there in no time.   
But it was Reptide who got there first with his Dragonball.   
  
"Congratulations, my loyal servants," Satastro said. "With the Dragonballs, this planet   
will be destroyed." As if Mother Nature herself wanted to fight back, the sky began to get   
dark.   
  
"Hey," Energon spoke up, completely ignoring the sudden change in weather. "Who gets to   
be your right-hand man?"   
  
"Why nobody of course."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nobody?"   
  
"That answer does not compute."   
  
"You see, none of you found all seven Dragonballs. You all found one. So therefor,   
nobody gets to be my right-hand Saiyan. But you all will get infinite power once I make my   
wish.   
  
  
"Uh-oh," Goku said as he looked up at the sky. He immediately knew what was going on.   
  
  
"Trouble. Let's go," he called to Pikachu and Charizard. Picking up Pikachu, Goku got onto   
Nimbus and took off with Charizard following behind..   
Onix nudged Brock, waking the rock trainer up.   
  
"Just a few more minutes, Mom," Brock groaned.   
  
"Up and at 'em, kid!" Piccolo's stern voice bought Brock to attention. "Trouble's   
brewing and I have a feeling I know who it is." Onix allowed Brock to board him and together,   
the two hurried back.   
  
Gohan and Krillin dug through the snow, looking for Sabrina and Duplica. They finally   
spotted Duplica, covered by Ditto. Sabrina was trying to wake up Kadabra.   
  
"Trouble on the homefront," Gohan explained without any preamble. They each picked up a   
girl by the hips and flew off.   
  
Puu'ar was a shapeshifter, much like Oo'long when he first met Goku and Bulma (that was a   
long time ago though and its been a while since Puu'ar used her shapeshifting abilities). She   
now used her shapeshifting abilities to wake up Kojiyoshi and Yamcha.   
  
"We have to get back and warn the others of what's happening," Yamcha said as all three   
boarded Yamcha's hover car.   
  
  
SPLASH   
Vegeta woke with a start.   
  
"What? Who? Where?" He then saw that Ayako did it using her Squirtle.   
  
"What did you do that for?" He asked. He didn't care if she was a girl or that she was   
a child, he would knock her out for that.   
  
"Look up there!" Ayako pointed toward Goku's house where lightning was beginning to   
gather.   
Vegeta swore. Ayako wasn't phased by it. She leaped onto Vegeta's back, Squirtle still   
in her arms.   
  
"Let's go," she yelled pointing toward the air.   
  
"Squirtle!" Squirtle mimiced the gesture. Vegeta smiled. Finally, the girl   
was getting some backbone. He liked people with backbones. He took off.   
Everybody gathered at the edge of the forest near Goku's house except Goku himself who   
still wasn't back yet. Misty, Bulma and Chi-Chi were still knocked out.   
They were still thinking of a strategy to get the Dragonballs away from the Super Saiyan   
Seven Squad when the villains appeared doing their opening.   
  
"They come from the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Their mission: to improve life for   
the planet Vajita. They are:   
  
"Reptide: genetically-created superbeing with the enhanced powers of all cold-water   
livers.   
  
"Dreadlock: Super-powered Cyborg.   
  
"Atron: trans-morpher!   
  
"Yin and Yang, the embodiments of opposites who work together for the good of the team.   
  
"Energon, the Saiyan with the power to take solar rays and channel them at his enemies.   
  
"And their glorious leader, Satastro.   
  
"Together, we are..."   
  
"THE SUPER SAIYAN SEVEN SQUAD!" Brock, Yoshi, Sabrina, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, Tien,   
Chao-Zu and Vegeta stood as stern as statues, ready to face their enemies. In back, Ayako and   
Duplica tried desprately to revive Misty, Chi-Chi and Bulma.   
The two forces lunged at each other. Good guy against bad guy. Heroes (and heroines)   
against villains.   
Brock wasn't used to using something other than his Pokemon. So he resorted to playing   
keep away from Reptide's tail. Through sheer adrenaline, Brock managed to jump higher than   
Reptide's tail.   
The Dragonball crew each battled a Saiyan with Vegeta battling Satastro.   
  
"You shall pay for disobeying King Vajeta," Vegeta said.   
  
"The King deserved to be disobeyed," Satastro replied. That got Vegeta mad. So mad that   
he actually advanced to Super Saiyan level. His hair grew and took on a golden color. His   
eyes sparkled with lightning.   
  
"SAIYAN PRIME ATTACK!" Vegeta cried as he unleashed a thousand energy bolts at Satastro.   
Satastro quickly set up a forcefield but the blasts were pretty powerful. They dissipated the   
forcefield.   
The battle finally turned in the Dragon Team and Pokemon Crew's favor. First of all,   
Misty, Chi-Chi and Bulma were revived. Second of all, the Dragonball crew started defeating   
the Super Saiyan Seven Squad.   
Krillin and Yamcha got Yin and Yang with several destructo-disks and masenta blasts.   
Vegeta nailed Reptide with his big bang attack.   
Gohan got Atron using a new attack: a sonic explosion. A powerful audio wave that   
disrupted everything it touched.   
Tien ripped apart Dreadlock and Chao-Zu did the same for Energon.   
That only left Satastro.   
Suddenly, Satastro threw his hands in the air and cried out "AWASERUSAIYANGATTA!" Which   
meant that the Saiyans united into him. Each of the fallen Super Saiyan Seven Squad   
transformed into beams of energy and were absorbed by Satastro's body. Now he was the most   
powerful Saiyan alive.   
Holding off the good guys was a breeze to him.   
  
Satastro was just about to finish them off when a fire blast and an energy blast struck   
the ground to either side of him. It was Goku and Charizard.   
"KAMEHAME-HA!" Goku cried as he unleashed another energy blast at Satastro. Charizard   
unleashed its most powerful fire blast ever. Something leaped out of Goku's hands. It was   
Pikachu. The little electric mouse surrounded its body with energy and launched it at   
Satastro. Charizard did the same.   
  
In a similar maneuver used to defeat Damien, Charmander's former owner, the combination   
fire and electricity made Satastro wince as he was thrown back.   
"SPIRIT BOMB!" Goku cried. Absorbing energy of all forms of life on the planet, Goku   
formed a sphere of energy about three times the size of a basketball and unleashed it at   
Satastro.   
The sphere penetrated Satastro's body and disintegrated him.   
  
"We did it!" Ayako cried. Everybody cheered. Even Vegeta chuckled at his victory. It   
was then that Gohan noticed his father wasn't enjoying the celebration.   
  
"Dad, what's wrong?" Goku looked at Charizard. Gohan then realized that Charizard was   
carrying something in its claws. It put it down and everybody gasped.   
It was Ash. Scarred and burned to the point where death was unavoidable and   
recognizeable to even the most untrained eye. Goku explained how Charizard was too late in   
keeping Ash from falling into the boiling lava.   
Duplica felt tears swell up in her eyes. Likewise for Brock, Ayako, Sabrina and   
Kojiyoshi. Even Misty felt like she wanted to cry. Although she didn't know why (human   
instinct, she guessed).   
  
"Hey everybody," Goten called. "I found the Dragonballs!" Sure enough, the youngest of   
Goku's family was standing by seven golden orbs with various numbers of stars on them.   
Goku placed his hand on Misty's back. "Now you can make your wish and get your memory   
back."   
  
"But what about him?" She referred to Ash's body.   
  
"Well you can bring him back too."   
  
"But you only get one wish," Piccolo added.   
  
Chao-Zu went up to the Dragonballs and shouted, "ETERNAL DRAGON SHENLONG, COME FORTH!" The sky   
went dark and a huge dragon fell from   
the heavens. Even Charizard was scared of his mighty presence.   
  
"Who summons me?" Shenlong asked. Chao-Zu pointed to Misty. "She did," he said in a   
small voice. Then hurried back to Tien.   
  
Shenlong turned to Misty. "Is it you who summons me?"   
  
"Y--yes," Misty replied in a small voice. "I'm Misty."   
  
"State your wish." Misty looked from Shenlong to Ash's body and back to Shenlong again.   
  
"How many wishes do I get?" She asked.   
  
"You only get one wish," Shenlong answered. Misty took a deep breath and began to speak.   
  
"Shenlong, I wish... I wish... I wish that that boy was alive again." She pointed to   
Ash. That was so unexpected that even Misty herself was surprised. Despite protesting from   
Brock, Ayako, Sabrina, Duplica and Kojiyoshi, Misty had made up her mind.   
  
"It shall be done," Shenlong announced. The dragon's eyes glowed a deep red. And   
Ash's wounds was healed.   
Slowly, Ash's eyes opened and spotted Pikachu crying.   
  
"Pikachu?"   
"PIKA-PI!" [ASH!] Pikachu rushed into Ash's arms. "Pika-pika-pikachu." [I thought I'd never see  
you again.]   
  
"It's good to see you too again, buddy." Everybody rushed up to Ash and started talking   
at once, squishing Pikachu in the process. Pikachu let out a thunder shock that made everybody   
give them some breathing room.   
  
"Look," Trunks called. He was referring to the One-Star Dragonball, which had not   
disappeared with the others when Shenlong disappeared. Everybody surrounded it.   
Suddenly, the One-Star Dragonball shot out an energy beam at Misty, knocking her out.   
She fell in front of Ash's feet.   
  
"Misty," Ash called trying to wake her up. "Misty."   
**   
  
Again, Misty found herself in the debths of her mind, clad in nothing. James from Team   
Rocket appeared. But Misty knew that it wasn't the real James, just an incarnation of her   
psyche.   
Misty suddenly gasped. She remembered. She remembered everything. Her friends, her   
family, her Pokemon.   
  
"Well," James said. "You had a chance to start your life over again."   
  
"You lied to me," Misty accused him. "You never said you were going to give me amnesia!"   
  
"You're right, I didn't. You gave yourself amnesia."   
  
"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" The two pokeballs that Misty had to choose from   
appeared in James hands.   
  
"You were asked to choose between these two pokeballs, remember? One of them had the   
ability to return you to your old life. The other could make you a new life. You chose the   
one that would give you a new life."   
  
"By giving me amnesia?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Well if that was what's in store for me, then I don't want a new life. I like my old   
one."   
  
"But what about all the complaints you made in your journal?"   
  
"Those were just entries I made when I was in a bad mood. I didn't necessarily say I   
wanted a new life. I like arguing with Ash and Brock. I like getting shocked by Pikachu. I   
even like being attacked by Jessie and James er... the real James.   
  
"Don't you understand? I want my old life back. I understand now that giving up is not   
the answer to my problems. It just leaves to more problems. I should learn to accept what I   
have and only change what I can."   
  
"That-a-girl," James said. "That was what I wanted to hear." Misty went up and took the   
blue and white pokeball.   
  
"I should have chosen this one. I'm a water Pokemon Trainer. Blue and white are water   
colors."   
  
James chuckled. "Good luck, Misty."   
  
"Thank you. POKEBALL, GO!" Misty threw the Pokeball in any old direction and again, her   
vision was consumed in white.   
  
  
Misty awoke to see Ash's familure face staring at her. A little too close.   
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Misty screamed as she leaped away. "Ash, how many times do I have to   
tell you to stop staring at me like that?"   
  
"Well, Misty, as a matter of fact, you... Wait a minute, you called me Ash."   
  
"So what?"   
  
"You didn't ask me what my name was."   
  
"So why would I need to ask you your name?" Everybody knew that something was different   
about Misty. Ash and Brock noticed it the most.   
  
Grabbing Misty by the shoulders, Brock asked her, "Misty, what's my favorite pokemon?"   
  
"Vulpix. Why?"   
  
"Misty, what's the name of the Pokemon that I have trouble training?" Ash asked.   
  
"Charizard."   
  
"Misty," Duplica called. "When we first met, what was the problem with my Ditto?"   
  
"It couldn't change its face. What's going on, here?"   
  
"SHE'S BACK TO NORMAL!" Ash and Brock cried at the same time. Everybody cheered.   
Pikachu ran up to her and squeezed her as tightly as it could.   
  
"I'm glad to see you too, Pikachu, but... OH MY GOD, WHERE'S TOGEPI?"   
  
"Calm down, Misty," Prof. Oak said from behind her. "I have it." Prof. Oak was taking   
care of Togepi while the others went to search for the Dragonballs.   
  
"Oh Togepi," Misty moaned as Prof. Oak put it down. She sank to her knees. "Please   
forgive me for neglecting you. I didn't mean it. I hope you can find it in your heart to   
forgive me." Togepi looked at her with a confusing face. It slowly went up to her and put out   
its tiny arms.   
  
"Togepi, togepi!" [Mommy, pick me up!] It called. Misty squealed with delight and   
picked up the tiny Pokemon and held it close to her.   
  
"All is right with the universe," Brock said and Ash nodded.   
  
"Hey everybody," Prof. Oak called. "We need to get going. We're suppose to be in Tokyo   
tomorrow for the Pokemon Convention."   
  
"Then it's to Tokyo we go!" Ash shouted. Everybody echoed his enthusiasm.   



	11. Epilogue

Epilogue   
  
The plane was fixed. Bulma and Gohan did an excellent job in repairing the problem to   
the engine (turned out that it was just a leak in the tank). Everybody climbed in. Misty   
spent the rest of the day feeding and playing with Togepi. Pretty soon, both Togepi and Misty   
were back to their normal selves.   
Misty was even happy for Psyduck (now Golduck) who evolved to try to save her. She now   
hoped that it wouldn't leap out of its pokeball all the time.   
Waving good bye to their new friends, the Pokemon crew climbed into the plane and took   
off.   
  
Misty noticed that Ash seemed thoughtful. Quiet even. "Hey Ash, what's wrong?"   
  
"When I was hanging from the edge of the cliff, I was approached by the guy who   
controlled the Nikaron back in Nerima, Giovanni. He was the leader of Team Rocket."   
  
"Team Rocket? You mean they were behind the Nikaron."   
  
"I'm not sure. Anyway, he said something unusual."   
  
"What was that?"   
  
"He referred to my stubborness and he said 'seems like that just runs in the family.'"   
  
"How could Giovanni know about your family?"   
  
"I'm not sure, Misty. But I have a feeling that whether I like it or not, I'm going to   
find out."   
  
To Be Continued   
  
The Anime Crossover Saga will continue in   
  
Pokemon/Sailor Moon: Moon Over Meowth   



End file.
